Combining Worlds
by Yume Disney
Summary: When two vampires and two hunters cross over with another version of themselves and people from the tower and government building, how will destinies change.
1. Chapter 1

_In different worlds, you will find copies of a person you know who may have the same soul, but live completely different lives._

"Hurry, Subaru, before the hunter catches up to us," Kamui says dragging his twin brother to a private area so they could teleport to the next world.

"I'm sorry, Kamui. I'll try to go faster," Subaru whispers scanning the area to make sure Seishirou or Fuma were nowhere in sight.

Kamui pulls Subaru into a public bathroom as only a few people notice both teenage boys heading into the same bathroom.

Both pure breed vampires start to transfer to the next world as the green eyed emerald twin hears a faint soothing voice say ,"I'm coming, my sweet Subaru-kun."

A shiver goes up the vampire's spine as he clings to his twin. Kamui hears the voice as well and wraps his arms around the trembling body.

"Don't worry, Subaru. I won't let anything happen to you."

Subaru starts to calm down as he feels the warmth and protection his brother's arms had to offer. "And I will do my best to protect you as well, Kamui."

They make it to their next world as Kamui looks around. He hugs his twin tighter as he realizes Tokyo Tower towering over them.

The only thing that seemed different from this tower and the tower in the Tokyo where he waited for his brother was that this one seemed less eroded then he expected.

He looks behind him and see a crowd of people staring and taking pictures of the two travelers that had appeared from thin air.

Kamui quickly pulls out of the hug and tugs on the fragile twin's arm. Subaru looks up to his twin confused, then looks behind him and starts to blush as he realized the people staring at him and his brother.

"You don't think-."

"No! I was just comforting you and I'm sure those people will make up a reason how we came to be here," Kamui says covering Subaru's mouth before whatever thought he was thinking came out.

Subaru nodded his head, "Ok. So then where are we now?"

Kamui took another quick glance around the area seeing they were now in the front of a large wall as teens, dressed in black and red outfits, walked and talked while exiting and entering through the wall.

"I'm not sure. Stay close ok," Kamui says grabbing Subaru's wrist as he led them away from the crowd.

Something wasn't right. Even Subaru could feel an eerie presence watching them.

Subaru moved closer to Kamui as the both of them battled against the crowd moving the opposite direction.

"Oof."

Someone caught onto Subaru's necklace and was trying to make off with it.

"Kamui," the boy screamed as he tried to battle of the thief.

"Subaru," Kamui yells being pulled farther away from his struggling twin.

Subaru can only watch as he and his brother were dragged farther and farther apart.

"Please let go of my necklace. I need to get back to my brother," Subaru said looking at the thief with pleading eyes.

"You don't really have a backbone, huh kid," the thief says pulling the necklace very hard that it caused it to come off of Subaru's neck.

Subaru falls forward as the thief starts to run away. Subaru's eyes turn from emerald green to a cat-like yellow. He gets up and swiftly moves in front of the burglar.

"I'm sorry, but you must give that back to me. I do not wish to hurt you." The vampire stares at the man who in returned glared.

"Weren't your eyes just green a minute ago?"

Subaru reaches his hand out and grips his necklace that connected him and his brother, beside their scents.

The man continued to glare and tried to run off again as he pulled the vampire along through the city until Subaru extended his claws.

"Please. I do not wish to hurt you."

"Ah!" The thief stumbles backwards and drops the necklace, "What the hell are you, kid?" The man gets up quickly and runs away screaming.

Subaru goes back to normal and puts his necklace back on. He looks around and catches someone staring at him from on top a building. He couldn't make out the figure that hid in the shadows, but he seemed familiar to him.

The shadow was tall and broad and was holding something up to his mouth. As the sun moved its position more to the west, the figure's eye shined quickly and brightly. Subaru couldn't move. His heart started to beat faster and faster as he realized who it was.

The glass eye made it clear that it was no other but Seishirou.

**I'm sorry that if throughout this story some of the characters are OOC and if some information I may put in here is wrong like the uniforms at Clamp Campus being red and black. I'm just going off the colors I've seen in the anime. I'd really appreciate advice or criticism you may have for me and I really hope you enjoy this. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Subaru!" Kamui yells trying to search for his lost twin. "Subaru, please respond!"

Kamui was separated from his twin when a man, or teen, or whatever, he didn't care, grabbed hold of his brother's necklace and started to drag him off.

Kamui tried to get to his brother, but another crowd of the teens dragged him through the gates of the wall leaving him somewhere in the strange facility.

He saw a sign that read "Welcome to Clamp Campus", in big letters. He assumed it was a school since everyone was wearing the same black and red uniform and some had books and bags in their arms or over their shoulders.

The area he was in looked to be a garden with a gazebo down a rocky path with benches on the grass and trees planted everywhere. The building seemed to be dorms considering there seemed to be no teacher or supervisor, anywhere near the area.

Kamui was ready to search on the other side of the campus until a firm hand came down on his shoulder.

The violet eyed boy quickly grabs the intruder's wrist and pins his arm behind his back.

"Whoa! Kamui! Since when did you learn to do that?" A boy with spiky short black and brown hair and brown light eyes looked over his shoulder to look the vampire straight in the eye.

Before Kamui could speak though, the boy quickly got out of his grip and pinned the vampire on the ground.

"Never mind that now. Yuzuriha and my sweet, loving Arashi made lunch. We better get back to our dorm before the girls get angry with us. I'm sure if we use our handsome boy cuteness on them, though, they'll have no choice but to forgive us."

"Get off of me," Kamui says pushing the boy away from him as he got up quickly.

"Geez, Kamui. Did you run into Fuma again or something?" The boy asks dusting himself off.

Kamui's eyes turn yellow as the boy mentions the hunter's brother's name. "Is he here?"

"I doubt it. He's probably off looking for a kekkai to destroy or hanging out with the Dragons of Earth like you should be hanging with us, the Dragons of Heaven," the boy says ignoring the fact that Kamui's eyes were a different color and links his arm into the vampire's.

Kamui tries to struggle away from the stranger's grip, but the more he struggled the tighter the grip became. After what seemed like an eternity of walking and hearing the boy ramble on about how he "would gladly give his life for Arashi" and how "The Dragons of Heaven were made up of the most hottest, handsome, cutest people alive", the vampire gave up trying to escape and allowed the person to drag him to who knows where.


	3. Chapter 3

Jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Sakurazuka Seishirou was out looking for his prey once again to see how he was doing.

He had heard the Sumeragi had come to Tokyo in search for him, but he wanted to see with his own eyes, or eye, if the rumors were true.

It's been a long time since seeing the young Onmyouji. He could still remember seeing that blank, emotionless stare as Seishirou threw Subaru's body around like a piece of trash.

He didn't feel sorry for the boy, no. That would be against everything he's been taught before becoming the Sakurazukamori.

Yet he couldn't help but feel need of the boy's bright smile once in a while.

Of course that may be hard now considering the assassin nearly broke Subaru all the way.

He couldn't completely crush him though. He wanted to continue to play with his little toy and continue to slowly kill Subaru's little emotions he had left.

That or it could also be he felt a little bad for the Sumeragi.

No.

He was the Sakurazukamori. He had no emotions.

He needed a cigarette.

He pulled out the box form his jacket's pocket as he took out the first stick he could feel.

He looked over the city below him as he lit the stick bringing it to his mouth.

Before he started to jump to another building, he saw a man holding on to what appeared to be a necklace as a boy with black hair and odd looking clothes seemed to be holding on to the other side.

Seishirou was amused to the entertaining scene below him.

Then something strange happened that caused the man to scream and fall backwards, letting go of the necklace.

The man then jumped up and ran away.

Seishirou looked to the boy who was now putting the necklace on around his neck.

Something was familiar about this odd looking being.

He continued to stare as the boy tuned around and stared straight up at the Sakurazuka.

The assassin's eyes shot open as he realized who this boy was.

Only one person he knew who would possess the same gentle emerald eyes and delicate pale skin face was no other than Sumeragi Subaru.

He was taken back as he noticed the boy's body seemed to be of a sixteen year old instead of the older version of Subaru he had expected.

A sly smile came over his face, though, as the green eyes grew big in fear and shock.

Yes, of course this was Subaru. No one else would respond in such a way except for him.

Seishirou decided he would go down and greet the boy then and see how much amusement he could get from this.

As he jumped down from the building and made his way to the fragile boy, Subaru took off running toward the direction of the Clamp Campus.

He was now disappointed that the boy was running away from him and was a bit shocked as well.

Surely he thought the Thirteenth Head of the Sumeragi Clan and the Sakurazukamori would battle. That's what he hoped for at least.

Oh well. It was getting late and there was always tomorrow as he knew the rumors were now true of the Onmyouji being in Tokyo again.

He jumped back onto the buildings and headed back to his penthouse where he thought he deserved a well night's rest. After all, he'd need the energy if he was going to pin the Sumeragi boy in one place so he could have fun.


	4. Chapter 4

**This next part is literaly straight from the manga so I don't own this next part at all. The reason why I put this in here is to show what is going on with Shirou Kamui and Sumeragi Subaru so... yeah. **

"Sorry I'm late!" Shirou Kamui screamed as he found his friend smoking in the gazebo.

"…So 4th period turned into out to be self-study period."

"Yeah," Kamui says ready to sit down so Sumeragi Subaru could help him with his homework. "Subaru, what about your lecture class? Maybe because of me-"

"No!" Subaru interrupts. "Since I'm not planning on learning anything here, it's not your fault." Subaru places his cigarette to the side of him. "The reason why I'm in the college division here is because it's more convenient that way." The Onmyouji starts to stare of into the distance in a daze.

"To find the Sakurazukamori?" Kamui asks.

Subaru shuts his eyes, "Dragon of Heaven. Dragon of Earth. It appears that the bond between that person and me hasn't been broken."

Kamui sits down as both boys wait in silence.

"So…You have tests next week, right?" Subaru asks breaking the silence as he taps off the burnt end of his cigarette.

"An English and math test." Kamui pulls out his books and set them on the table.

Subaru takes one of the books and starts examining it. "I'm a high school drop-out so I'm shaky on these."

"Better than Sorata! He's quick to teach me rubbish!" Kamui says while examining another one of his books. A flash back of the last time Sorata tried tutoring him something appears in Kamui's mind and a shiver goes up his spine.

"I didn't go to school much," Subaru says looking up.

"Sorry for asking troublesome tasks," Kamui responds starting to feel bad.

"They're not troublesome," Subaru says reassuringly as he lights another cigarette. Kamui looks to him worried.

"Subaru. The cigarette."

The 25-year old looks to his young companion concerned, "Oh. Is it smoking too much?"

Kamui jumps, "No! But if you smoke too much…"

"It's okay. I know there are people whose brain power will go down if they smoke cigarettes, but I'm the opposite."

Kamui continues to look at him concerned, "Is that why you always smoke different kinds of cigarettes?"

"I don't care what brand they are."

"So this also goes for the Sakurazukamori."

Subaru looks to Kamui and then looks away lost in a daydream.

Kamui continues, "Because if you don't do that, you can't win over that person." The violet eyed teen looks down quickly, thinking over what he's about to say, "I think it's none of my business but…it _is_bad for your body."

Subaru looks up shocked.

Kamui starts to feel embarrassed.

Subaru's eyes soften as he puts out his cigarette.

Kamui looks at Subaru in surprise.

"Let's begin, shall we?" Subaru asks opening up the textbook.

Kamui shows a smile.

"Sure."


	5. Chapter 5

"Hello fellow Seals!" The boy says bursting through the door with his arm now around Kamui's neck. "What's for lunch?"

"Sorata, we haven't made anything," a girl with long black hair and plain looking expression comes walking through a doorway that led to a kitchen.

"What? Why not, my dear Nee-chan?" Sorata asks getting down on his knees while taking Arashi's hands in his.

"Because SOMEONE forgot to go out grocery shopping," another girl comes walking our form the kitchen with her hands on her hips followed by a grey wolf. She has short black hair that was cut to her wars and her eyes and movement are full of life and energy, and perkiness, which made Kamui want to puke. She seemed to be younger than a sixteen year old, but older than twelve.

Kamui guessed this girl was Yuzuriha.

"So now we're forced to eat out," Arashi says pulling her hands free as she walks over to Kamui. The vampire's violet eyes glare at her, daring her to come closer. Arashi doesn't seem to be affected by this and touches his face, "There's something different about you. You feel like 'Kamui', yet you're not."

She stares at him as if she's trying to solve a very difficult brain teaser.

He continues to glare at her as he brushes her hand to the side. "I don't know what you're talking about, but I have to go find my twin."

The vampire turns around and heads to the door. "Thanks for offering me food, but I must go."

Sorata steps in front of him, blocking the entrance. "I can't let you do that, Kamui. If you're going to find Fuma then one of us will accompany you." The boy wraps his arm around his shoulder, "For now, let's go get something to eat. You must be starved."

Kamui continues to stare at him with no emotion crossing his face.

"I really must go. The hunter may already be in this world and if that's true, then Subaru is in trouble unless I find him," Kamui says bending Sorata's arm backwards.

"Ah! Hey careful! It's like you're trying to break my arm."

"Try stopping me again, or touching me, and I will break your arm in two," Kamui says pushing him forward.

"Kamui!" Yuzuriha yells as she runs to Sorata's side. "That's no way to treat your fellow roommates."

Kamui's eyes turn from violet to gold as a strong familiar presence is somewhere near the campus and moving quick.

Arashi steps in front of both teens behind her. "Kamui, what's wrong with you?"

Kamui faces her again as his eyes go back to normal. "I need to find my brother and leave before it's too late."

With that, he moved towards the door and shut it behind him. Now he just had to find Subaru before anything else happens.

The problem was, where exactly was Subaru.

**I know alot of these are short. Gomen. I plan on posting at least all the sections I've written up to on here. Gomen again if that last sentence didn't make sense but i'm so tired right now. Please Review. Arigato. **


	6. Chapter 6

Fear gripped at Subaru as he ran back to the direction where he last saw his brother. He hadn't been so scared in his life.

Seeing the man who he thought to be the hunter coming towards him with that mocking smile killed him inside. And with Kamui gone, Subaru felt even more weak and scared.

He just had to keep running away from the hunter before something really bad happened.

Subaru stops at the front of the wall where he and his twin were separated.

"Kamui!"

He runs desperately trying to sense his brother.

"Wait. I need to calm down." He takes in a deep breath and can start to feel a presence similar to Kamui's but different somehow.

Subaru didn't fully realized though as his joy and excitement took over and he quickly followed his instincts through the gate. He ran down stairs, through grass areas, and around corners. His brother's presence getting stronger and stronger with each step he took.

Tears started to come to his eyes and a huge grin on his face.

A powerful vibration went through his feet suddenly, as his body made contact with the ground.

"Ah!" Subaru kept his eyes closed tight as he stayed close to the ground. It was an earthquake! "Kamui!"

Then, just as fast as the earthquake came, it went away.

Subaru continued to lie on the ground, clutching the grass between his fragile hands.

"Hey kid. Are you okay?" A man asks, slowly turning Subaru onto his back. He could feel the man's hand under his head, supporting him.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I'm fine. Thank you. I just tripped," Subaru says opening his eyes. The man gasped as soon as the boy looked at him.

Subaru started to feel uneasy. He could feel his own presence emitting off of this strange man. But it didn't make sense.


	7. Chapter 7

No. No! This couldn't be happening.

This strange boy that just tripped looked a lot like himself when he was sixteen. It didn't make sense though.

This boy had the same big green hopeful emerald eyes like he did when he was younger. The skin was just as pale as his. Even his hair looked like it did when he was sixteen.

He couldn't help but also think about Hokuto.

"I'm sorry for startling you again," the boy says slowly getting up. He surely had the politeness and frailness of when he was sixteen.

"No! No. I just wanted to make sure you were fine," the Sumeragi says continuing to stare at the strange boy who seemed to be a complete clone of his younger self, "Where were you going in such a hurry, anyways?"

Red started to appear on the boy's pale cheeks, "I was looking for my twin."

Twin? This strange boy had a twin as well? Things started to get weirder by the second.

"Is your twin a girl?" Subaru asks cautiously.

"No. He's a boy. He has black hair like mine, same colored skin, and his eyes-"

"Are green like yours, correct?"

The boy seems a bit surprise, but shakes his head, "His eyes are a violet color."

The Onmyouji's eyes widen as the description he was told matches up with the Dragon of Heaven's 'Kamui'.

"Thank you again, but I must be going." The boy bows his head and starts to leave. All Subaru could do was stand there, shocked.

A strange boy, who looked exactly like him with the same attitudes and soul, comes running along and says Kamui is his twin, doesn't make sense.

"Wait! What is your-?"

The boy was already gone though, and the wind started to pick up as Sakura peddles swirled around him.

Subaru takes in a deep breath and lights another cigarette.


	8. Chapter 8

This was really strange for Subaru. When he looked up at the man who helped him, for some reason he saw himself.

Of course it didn't make sense, but something was telling him they were somehow…connected.

The vampire couldn't think about it now. He had to find his brother. When he talked to that man, he felt his twin's presence going farther away.

He should probably start running, unless he wanted to lose his twin.

"I need to get back to you, Kamui." Subaru starts to pick up his speed as he raced toward the fading connection.

Then the presence started to feel strong again as he saw an outline of his brother. The vampire's eyes grew wide in excitement as he lunged himself at the figure.

"Kamui! Oh Kamui, I'm so glad I've found you," Subaru says wrapping his arms tightly around who he thought to be his brother, "I saw Seishirou-san and as soon as I saw him, I came racing to find you. Oh Kamui, I was so scared, there was something different about him." Tears started to come from his eyes as he shut them tightly, keeping hold of the person in front of him.

"Um…I'm sorry, but I don't think I've ever met you before."

Subaru's eyes shoot wide open as he pulls out of the hug. He looks up at the boy who had the same voice as Kamui, but different tone. He looked exactly like Kamui. His eyes were wide in shock and confusion though.

This couldn't possibly be Kamui, could it?

"Kamui?" Subaru asks extending a hand.

"That's my name, but I still don't know who you are," Kamui says taking the vampire's hand and bringing it down.

Subaru lowers his head, "I'm sorry then. It's just that you look a lot like my twin and you even have the same name as him and I let my joy take over. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about. What's your name?" Kamui asks wiping away some of the tears coming from the emerald green eyes.

"Subaru."

Kamui's eyes widen, "Your name is Subaru?"

The vampire nods his head looking up at the boy who looked a lot like his brother.


	9. Chapter 9

It didn't make sense to Shirou.

This boy in front of him didn't even look like the Subaru he knew. This Subaru had more hope and life in his eyes, unlike the other who had more sadness and regret. This Subaru also seemed more polite and worried while the other seemed to try and distant himself.

Maybe it was a coincidence that there just happened to be two Subarus.

Then again, this Subaru said he had a twin brother. The Subaru he knew had a twin as well, but the twin was a girl named Hokuto. What was even weirder though is that Subaru said his twin looked like Kamui and even had the same name. Kamui did have a twin, his twin **STAR**, Fuma, so none of this made sense.

"So then, where is Kamui?" That felt really weird for Kamui to say, but he had to get to the bottom of this.

"I don't know. I was trying to find him by tracking his presence," Subaru says while he continues to stare at him.

Kamui felt really uneasy. Something felt really strange.

"So your brother's and my presence feel the same?"

"Yes, but now that I concentrate harder; there is a slight difference between yours and his blood."

Kamui's eyes widen, "Blood? How can you tell?"

Subaru looks to him confused, "Are you not a vampire?"

Kamui continues to stand there in shock. Vampires? What did that have to do with anything?

"N-no."

"Oh. Well. Thank you for your kindness and I'm sorry again for troubling you. I seem to be troubling a lot of people today."

"No trouble at all. Really. And don't be sorry when there's no need for you to be," The Dragon of Heaven says smiling. He actually liked this Subaru.

"Goodbye Kamui! Thank you!" Subaru says running off.

Kamui waves back to Subaru as Subaru starts to run inhumanely.

Kamui goes back into a state of shock. He snaps out as his phone starts to ring.

"Hello," Kamui says answering the phone.

"Hey, Kamui. The other seals called and said to meet them at a diner deep in the city. You up for it?" A voice says on the other side.

"Oh ya. I'll meet you there, Karen. Thanks," Kamui says ready to close the phone.

"No problem. See you there!"

The phone shuts off as Kamui walks towards the gate that exits out of Clamp Campus.


	10. Chapter 10

Monou Fuma, or as he likes to refer himself as 'Kamui', was strolling down the street eating vanilla ice cream with chocolate syrup and sprinkles. He was looking for a kekkai to destroy but stumbled upon an ice cream store instead.

He figured since he was in front of the shop, and the place would soon fall, he'd get an ice cream cone and enjoy it.

"How could creatures, that are so imperfect, make such perfect foods such as this?" He asked himself as he leaned his back against a building.

A familiar presence came over 'Kamui' and he found himself smiling as he saw the Dragon of Heaven running past him.

"Subaru!"

Calmly the Dragon of Earth followed the boy around the corner and into a dead end.

"Man! I was sure it would continue on," Kamui says banging his fists against the wall, "Now I have to deal with you."

Fuma's eyes widen in shock and amusement.

"You knew I was following you?"

Kamui turned around and glared at the older teen. "It's kinda hard to miss a bitch like you."

Fuma's grin grew wider in amusement. Kamui had never been this confident before. This day just got a bit more interesting.

"Now Kamui. Is that any way to speak to your elder?"

In a blink of an eye, Kamui started to attack Fuma in a rage of kicks and punches.

Gracefully, Fuma dodged them all and blasted Kamui so hard he hit the wall.

Kamui's face looked emotionless, but his eyes were now yellow.

Fuma tried blasting the younger teen again, but missed.

Kamui had used the buildings on either side of them and jumped to the rooftops.

"So that's how you wanna play, huh Kamui? I can play you little game, but shall win in the end."

Fuma jumped on the rooftop and chased Kamui. Fuma would blast him and would get him sometimes, other times Kamui whacked Fuma away or continued to change directions.

Fuma started to get tired of this, so he used all his speed and stepped on the way of the running youth.

"Ok Kamui. I'm done playing that game. Let's start a new one, shall we?"

Fuma raised his hand toward Kamui which caused the teen to bang into a building. Fuma used glass he found and dug it into the young boy's arms and into the building to make sure he stayed.

Fuma started to stroke Kamui's face while he just glared up at him.

When Fuma's hand got close to his captive's lips, Kamui bit down on his fingers so hard they started to bleed. Fuma withdrew his hand and started to lick at the wounds.

He then noticed something different about Kamui.

There was something different in his eyes as Fuma's blood was licked off his lips. His eyes showed of wanting.

Wanting for what though?


	11. Chapter 11

Great. Just what Kamui needed after this long stressful day.

First he and his brother transfer to Tokyo, AGAIN, then both twins get separated, he meet the tower people from the other Tokyo who were strange and annoying, and now Fuma was standing right in front of him with his bloody hand pressed against his lips. What was Fuma trying to accomplish by doing that, anyways?

Suddenly, instinct started to take over as his mouth opened up and securely held the hand in his mouth, sucking the blood.

Fuma was in shock for a while, but then broke into a sly grin.

Kamui could start to feel his cheeks get hot. He didn't know if it was from anger bubbling up inside him or the way Fuma was staring at him pervertish-like.

As Kamui continued to feed off of Fuma's hand, Fuma used his other hand to brush at Kamui's hair lovingly. Shutters started to go down the vampire's spine.

The vampire finally pulled back as he realized his hunger had taken over his body.

"What do you want, Fuma?"

Fuma gave a glare, but his face soon lightened up. "I thought I'd just see how you're doing on this lovely night. Is that so wrong?" Fuma started to stroke the vampire's face again.

"Why are you acting weird?" Kamui asks trying to jerk his head away.

"I'm not acting weird. If anyone is, it would be you."

"Tsk. I'm not the one using strange new powers. You found another one of Sakura-hime's feathers, huh?" Kamui starts to yank his arms free, so that he could heal properly.

"Sakura? Feather? You're not making any sense Kamui-kun."

Kamui gets his arms free as he takes the shards of glass out. "Just get away from me. As soon as I find-Ah!"

Fuma jabs the vampire into the wall, his face close to his. "You're not going to leave now, are you Kamui?"

Kamui snarls at Fuma as he started to lick the blood off of his arms. Kamui thought it would've been the other way around with HIM feeding off of Fuma instead of the hunter feeding off the vampire.

"Quit being so pervertish!" Kamui tries kicking his captor away, but ends up getting punched in the stomach and his head banged against the wall. He could feel more blood coming out of his body.

Fuma leaned in closer and purred in Kamui's ear, "Is this not your wish though?"

The vampire hisses as Fuma starts to nibble at his ear. What did Fuma know about Kamui's wish? Unless that damn Dimensional Witch told Fuma before she died. Could this possibly have anything to do with Sakura's feather? He didn't care. He just really wanted to get away from the perverted Fuma.

Kamui bangs his head against who he thinks to be the hunter's brother. Fuma jerks his head back and screams as blood flows down from his nose. Kamui uses this to his advantage as he bolts away from the building.


	12. Chapter 12

Fuma smirked as he wiped the blood away from his face. He was enjoying how uneasy Kamui had felt under him. Now the fun was over as the supposed Dragon of Heaven fled into the distance. Yes 'Kamui' felt disappointed, but he knew the both of them would meet again soon. It was their destinies.

Fuma looked at his right hand where some of Kamui's blood started to dry. He licked at it as the blood started to disappear from his hand. Yes, they would meet again. He would make sure of it. It was getting late though. It was time for him to go back to the Government Center where the Dragons of Earth's lair dwelled.

Fuma jumped down from the building and started to walk back. He could feel people staring at him. He was covered in his and Kamui's blood after all. He didn't care. After all, the people would be dead soon anyways.

As the Dragon of Earth made his final turn down his street, he heard rustling in the trees above him. He jumped into the tree next to it and found Kamui again, sleeping on one of the branches. Fuma looked over the young boy's body savoring the moment.

The boy was still covered in blood but the wounds seemed to have magically disappeared without a trace.

Carefully, the older teen made his way to where the young boy slept, his eyes glued to the sleeping body to make sure he didn't wake up. Fuma sat down next to the boy as he delicately caressed his hair. Kamui twitched, but didn't wake up.

Suddenly, the boy started to jerk in the tree as he called out "Subaru." Fuma gently picked the boy up in his lap and soothed the boy to go back to sleep.

"Subaru. Subaru."

Fuma didn't know why Kamui started to act out that way, until he heard footsteps walking down the street.

A man wearing a black suit and sunglasses was making his way back home as a sleeping boy was in his arms.

Fuma instantly knew who the man was.

Sakurazuka Seishirou.

He didn't know who the sleeping boy was, but as soon as they passed the tree Kamui and Fuma were in, the boy started to freak out like Kamui.

"Kamui. Kamui," the boy said as his grip tightened on the Sakurazukamori's suit.


	13. Chapter 13

"Kamui!" Subaru yells as he ran back out of Clamp Campus, rushing to find his brother. He picked up another presence of his brother while talking with a look-alike Kamui. Subaru was positive that he knew the presence was for sure his brother. If it wasn't, he would freak out.

Subaru continued to run as the sun started to get lower, daring to hide under the earth. If Subaru couldn't find his brother he didn't know what he would do.

"Ah!" A voice came from somewhere on the buildings. He knew it was Kamui. He was in distress.

"Kamui! I'm coming!" Subaru was about ready to jump on to the rooftops as well, until a black birded figure appeared before him, blocking where he was about to go.

Subaru started to get irritated by the sudden intrusion and was ready to get rid of the bird.

"You're not going to leave now, are you Subaru-kun?"

Subaru turns around to see Seishirou behind him, staring at him with a gentle smile. Subaru felt scared and happy that a familiar face was nearby, but by all the stories Kamui had told him of the hunter, he was still scared. "Sie-Seishirou-san!"

"Are you happy to see me, my sweet Subaru-kun? It's been so long since I last saw you. You haven't changed a bit," Seishirou says in his kind veterinary voice, as he stroked Subaru's face. Subaru instantly melted in who he thought to be the hunter's touch, forgetting why he was even there at all. "Would you like to accompany me for some ice-cream? My treat," Seishirou says wrapping his arm around the vampire's waist.

"O-o-okay. Thank you, Seishirou-san." Subaru willingly followed as he was lead toward an ice-cream shop not to faraway.

"Anything for my Subaru-kun." Both of them entered the store as they ordered what ice-cream they wanted with toppings. "Are you sure you didn't want more? That hardly seems enough to feed a mouse," Seishirou teasingly says as he examines the small bowl containing one less scoop of vanilla ice-cream with only a few gummibears on top.

"I don't really eat human food. I'm sorry," Subaru says blushing.

"Don't be sorry, Subaru-kun. It's fine." Seishirou pulls Subaru into a bear hug as he petted Subaru's head.

Subaru had never felt nor heard the hunter do ANY of this before. Maybe his brother was wrong or this was just one of the hunter's tricks to lure him away. It didn't feel like a trick though. That's what caused his body to sink into the man's embrace.

"Why don't you come back to my place to spend the night," the hunter whispers in Subaru's ear as he continued to caress his hair.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. I have to go find Kamui," Subaru says pulling away from the hug. "Thank you again for the ice-cream and I'm sorry I didn't finish it." He quickly took off running through the door of the shop as he could feel Seishirou following behind.

"Hold on, Subaru-kun. It's not very polite to take off by yourself. I'm sure Kamui-chan will be fine on his own. He's a very strong boy." Seishirou grabs the vampire's arm and lightly tugs him back. His arms wrap around Subaru's waist as he rests his head on his shoulder. "It's just for one night. It would break my heart if you didn't come."

Subaru started to shutter the more the man got intimate with him. He didn't want to hurt Seishirou, but he had to find his twin. He just had to.

With all his strength, Subaru broke away from his grip and slammed the supposed hunter into the wall. "No! I'm going to find my brother!"

With that, the vampire pushed off and started to run.


	14. Chapter 14

"I'm going to find my brother!"

Before Seishirou could react, the Sumeragi was gone. If that even was the Sumeragi. He seemed too young, but he wasn't complaining. He preferred the young version of his Subaru-kun better.

If that wasn't his Subaru-kun, though, where was the Onmyouji? Oh well. The younger the boy, the easier it would be for the Sakurazukamori to catch him.

Seishirou saw the direction of where the boy was heading and knew a short cut. He sensed the Dragons of Earth's 'Kamui' not too far away, so this was going to be even more interesting.

He quickly made his way the opposite direction and around the corner. He sensed the duplicate of Subaru getting closer and closer.

Seishirou leaned his back against the building of the corner of the street the duplicate Subaru was running down. Before Subaru could pass the Sakurazukamori, the assassin put his hand out and felt the younger's boy forehead smack into the older man's palm. Subaru instantly fell, unconscious, on the ground.

The people around who saw what happened continued to stare as Seishirou picked up the unconscious boy in his arms.

Seishirou has caused both the Sumeragi twins to faint like that before by the touch of his hand. It was an old Onmyouji trick his mother had taught him when he was younger and hadn't killed her yet.

The Sakurazukamori, proud of what he had accomplished, started to walk home leaving the group of people behind him in shock. "Time to go home, Subaru-kun." Seishirou cuddled the sleeping boy closer as he turned a corner which no life was found, except for a row of Sakura trees and the Government center on the opposite side of the trees.

Not knowing that Fuma was only a few trees away, the Sakurazukamori continued down the street holding Subaru close. Suddenly the body in his arms started jerk and wriggle around, calling out a way too familiar name.

"Kamui. Kamui."

Seishirou looked at his prey surprised, and he did not like surprises.

"Kamui." Subaru clutched to the man's jacket tightly as Seishirou realized a familiar presence coming from the tree next to him. He looked up and found his 'Kamui' sitting in the tree with the Dragons of Heaven's 'Kamui' in his lap, jerking as well, calling out HIS Subaru-kun's name.

"Subaru."

"Hello there, Sakurazukamori. I see you've found a new toy." The teenager smirked as he eyed the sleeping boy in Seishirou arms.

Seishirou glared as he clutched Subaru more possessively. "He's mine, Fuma. Back off!"

"It's Kamui," the boy says glaring back.

"Yes. We all know Kamui's in your lap right now, Fuma. Now if you don't mind. I'm going home."

"To start to play with your new catch?" The Dragon of Earth replies stroking the sleeping Dragon of Heaven's hair.

Seishirou continued to glare as he started to leave.

"Don't be like that Sakurazuka-san. I was just kidding," Fuma says faking his expression.

"Well I can see how you would be jealous of me, Monou-kun. Shirou-kun wouldn't EVER let you do anything to him except hurting him, unlike my Subaru-kun, who is letting me take him back to my place tonight."

"Probably cause you did something to him. That doesn't even look like Subaru. It looks more like a girl."

Seishirou instantly turned to give Fuma a piece of his mind. If he did course, it would lead to having to explain to the other Harbingers of what happened to their leader and possibly dealing with the Seals when the end of the world came around. He didn't want that to happen.

"This is actually a younger version of the Seal. He just happened to fall into my care."

"Cause you used your Onmyoujitzu." Fuma smirked as he could feel the older man getting annoyed.

"Well how did you get Kami to stay in your embrace? Used your 'Kamui' ancient powers." The Sakurazukamori started to go back on what he had said about this getting interesting.

"Actually, I just found him sleeping in this tree."

"So you were being pervertish?"

"Says the man who continues to spy on his 'prey' wherever it goes."

"At least I don't hurt my Subaru-kun."

"Probably why you and him haven't gotten far in your so-called 'relationship'."

"Like I had said earlier, you were being pervertish?"

"Well I had gotten interested on how you do things so I tried it. Let's just say that when I got into Kamui's room one night, it was a night he would never forget." The Dark Kamui looked down at the sleeping violet-eyed boy with lust.

Seishirou just rolled his eyes. "At least I would never force my Subaru-kun to do something he didn't want to do."

"Who said Kamui-kun didn't want to do it? It was his wish."

"You are a very sick teen."

Fuma's grin only got wider as he slowly leaned his head on Kamui's. "At least I'm leaving my toy where he is."

Seishirou, irritated and tired, turned back around and started to walk home. "Good night, Fuma-kun."

"It's Kamui, Sakurazukamori."

"I know, he's sleeping in your lap right now. I thought we already went over this" Fuma growled and watched as Seishirou turned the corner and jumped on the rooftops. "Teens these days."


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I know I haven't posted chapters in this story for a while and I'm so sorry about that. Our internet's been being mean to us here in my house so it's been difficult, but now I should probably be able to post the rest of this story. Thanks for the wait. This next chapter and the chapter after this are defiantly my favorite ones if only because of the dreams and Sei-chan's behavior. Enjoy!**

'Kamui. Kamui I need you. Kamui.'

A vision starts to appear before the green eyed vampire. It shows of two dragons. Both look identical, one red and one blue. Both looked to be fighting each other. Suddenly both dragons seemed to collide to make one purple dragon. The dragon started to take human form as one bat-like wing and one angel-like wing grew out of the forming body.

"Kamui!" Subaru starred in shock as a sword came from Kamui's hand. He started to lunge at the vampire, ready to slice the sword in his chest. Subaru couldn't move. He just stood there in fear as Kamui came closer and closer, extending the sword. He couldn't watch anymore. He started to shut his eyes as the one angel wing on the back of Kamui turned into a bat wing as well.

Kamui jumped over Subaru and continued to move forward. The vampire turned around and saw another Kamui had appeared with a sword as well, except angel wings had sprouted instead.

"Two Kamuis?" Both Kamuis started to fight as blue and red electricity flashed whenever the swords clashed. The scenery around them changed so they were now on Tokyo Tower. Subaru continued to watch the scene in front of him as tears started to come from his eyes. One Kamui, with red eyes, lunged at the other Kamui ready to stab him in the chest; as the other Kamui, with yellow eyes, lunged at the other Kamui ready to slice his head off.

"NOOOOO!" Subaru woke up in a cold sweat, his heart beating rapidly in his chest. At least the dream didn't consume him like last time. The vampire continued to breathe heavily as a man came walking in the room with a glass of water.

"Are you alright, Subaru-kun?" Subaru looked up to see Seishirou now sitting next to him on a king sized bed. Subaru looked around to see he was in a bedroom with a huge screen TV in front of him, night stand with a reading lamp and ash tray to the left of him, an ash tray built-in to the bed on the right of him, and a huge sliding glass door that lead to a balcony and beautiful view of Tokyo Tower. Tokyo Tower. What was that dream he had last night about? "Subaru-kun, are you ok?"

The vampire looked back at Seishirou and started to notice something different about this Seishirou and the Seishirou that was chasing him and his brother. This one seemed to be really old. Not that he wasn't old himself, he was defiantly older than this guy, but at least he still had the form of a sixteen year old. "I-I don't know."

Seishirou held out the glass of water for Subaru to take. This must be this dimension's Seishirou. The vampire twins have met a lot of the same people over and over again in different worlds, but this was the first time Subaru has crossed another Seishirou. One things the same though, no matter if it were his Seishirou or another world's, Subaru would always want to be with him.

The vampire slowly reaches his hand out to take it. A hand quickly wraps around his wrist and brings him close.

"You don't think I'd give you something without a price, do you?" Seishirou asks starring with an evil grin across his face. Subaru begins to shake as the man leans forward, check barely touching his. "Do you want to know what you're price is, Subaru-kun?" He whispers. Subaru gulps. "You're price is…" Subaru shuts his eyes as Seishirou wraps his arm around the vampire's waist. "To go out to get more ice cream with me!"

"WAH!" Seishirou laughs as Subaru falls to the ground.

"I'm sorry, Subaru-kun. I should've warned you." Seishirou says helping the vampire up on his feet. "But I'm not kidding on that date so be ready."

"D-date?" Subaru blushes a deep red as Seishirou winks at him.

"Yup. Just you and me and maybe my Subaru-kun could join us as well."

Subaru looked at him questioningly. "Subaru-kun?"

BAM! Seishirou's face instantly became serious as he rushed to the sliding glass door as smoke rose to the sky.

"What was that?" Subaru asks, jumping out of the bed. His clothes felt lighter as his feet hit the ground. He looked down and saw he wasn't wearing his black cloak and necklaces; but a loose black shirt, three times bigger than him. He looked up confused at the man confused.

"I hope you don't mind wearing one of my friend's shirts as pjs, but it was all I had since I don't have any."

"I don't remember putting this on or falling asleep on the bed."

"Oh, I changed you and laid you on my bed." Seishirou gave a quick wink as the vampire blushed while wrapping his arms around himself.

SMACK! Both of them look back outside to see Fuma pressed up against the sliding glass door. Seishirou quickly opens it up as the teen falls into his arms. "Woah. Is it just me or did Kamui get a whole lot a heck stronger and a lot more confident?"

Seishirou drags the teen over to the bed as Subaru stare in shock. "Fu-FUMA?"

"Actually, my name's Kamui. Is that my shirt? Wow, that brings back a good night, huh Sakurazuka-san?" Fuma slyly grins at Seishirou as Subaru starts to blush a deep red.

'Fuma and Seishirou didn't actually…? They wouldn't! Would they?' A shiver goes down the vampire's back as he tries to push the sickening thought away. "Kamui?"

"FUMA! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, NOT EVEN YOUR BROTHER WILL KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU RETARDED PERVERT!" All three of them look outside to see Kamui jumping from rooftop to rooftop with his eyes a cat-like yellow and claws out of his hands.

"What did you do to my brother?" Subaru asks banging his head against his hand.

Both men look at the young vampire confused, "Brother?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Decided that I would post this one as well today too, so... Enjoy!**

A bridge that looks like a rainbow. A white pentagram. A black pentagram. Both seem to be in conflict. A white dove. A black hawk. Fighting as both are hurt. A man in black. A man in white. Clutching to each other as if letting go would kill them. Blood comes from the man on black as sakura peddles fall around the two men. The petals swirl around them as the one in black disappears, leaving the one in white behind, clutching himself in agony.

"That's my brother, you know." A sad voice says behind the violet eyed vampire. Kamui turns around as his claws come out to face the intruder in his dream. "He's going to lose the last thing he holds dear to. The last thing he loves in this world."

"Who are you?" Kamui asks seeing a girl who looks exactly like his twin brother.

"My name is Sumeragi Hokuto. You are Kamui, correct?" Hokuto asks showing a small sad smile.

"How did you-"

"Yuko-chan told me you and your brother were coming to this Tokyo."

Kamui puts his claws away and eyes the strange girl suspiciously. "You know who Yuko is?"

Hokuto nodded and her smile started to grow more. "Subaru and I would go and visit Yuko or she would come and visit us in Kyoto. She and my grandmother are very close friends."

"Subaru? This dimension has a Subaru as well?"

"OHOHOHOHOHOHO! Yes, of course. Sumeragi Subaru is my younger twin brother! He's not that young though, anymore." Hokuto looks back to the man in white as his face starts to become clear. Kamui stares at the man. One of his eyes is a white cream and the other is a sad emerald.

"Seishirou?" Kamui brings his claws back out, ready to attack.

"No! That's Subaru!" Hokuto yells standing in Kamui's way.

"Subaru?" Kamui puts his claws back confused. "That looks nothing like him though!"

"If you were really his twin, you can see the resemblance." Kamui looked harder as he saw the man in white shift into a sixteen year old.

The vampire's eyes widen in shock. "That is Subaru! What happened to him? What did you do?"

"Don't get so defensive, yet. I didn't do anything to him. He did this to himself." The dreamscape starts to disappear as black surrounds the Sumeragi and vampire.

"How?"

"By not taking care of himself."

Kamui looks down in shock. "If he's your twin, why aren't you taking care of him?"

"I'm dead."

Kamui looks up as another dreamscape appears before them. There is a big sakura tree with two people standing opposite from each other. "Seishirou."

"Hai. The other is me."

The dreamscape Seishirou advances toward the dreamscape Hokuto and uses his hand as a knife. The hand goes through dreamscape Hokuto's chest as blood splashes everywhere. Kamui stands there as the vision disappears.

"I'm sorry." He finally squeaks out.

"Don't be. I did it to protect my brother." Hokuto puts a hand on the vampire's shoulder as a tear falls down his cheek. He didn't know why, but he got a strange feeling of sorrow and hurt as the dreamscape Hokuto was murdered. He felt a strong connection to the Sumeragi as if she was his own twin that was killed.

"What happened to his eye?"

"I'm not allowed to say a lot-!"

"You haven't said a thing except you dying and the man in white on the bridge. I still don't understand that situation!" Kamui says menacingly.

Hokuto jumps back as a dark aura comes around the vampire. "The reason for the eye being gone and the situation on the bridge are events that are coming soon. Why you're dreaming this? I don't know."

"How do you know this is going to happen?" Kamui starts to calm down as Hokuto embraces him with a hug.

"Yuko-chan gossips a lot when she's drunk. Let's just leave it at that." Hokuto tightens her hug on the vampire as tears start to fall down her face. "Thank you for taking care of my brother."

Kamui returns the hug with a tighter embrace. "He's my brother too." Both of them look at each other for a while until a voice comes booming into the vampire's dream.

"Kamui. Wake up."

"Fuma!" Kamui's eyes turn yellow as he looks around for the intruder.

"He's not in here, he's out there." Hokuto points out of the dream. "It's time for you to wake up. You won't see me again. So thank you." Hokuto pulls Kamui back into a hug. Kamui blushes as Hokuto kisses him on the cheek. "OHOHOHOHO! How cute! Oh, and you should tell your brother to think about wearing a black leather cat suit and red jacket with a matching black hat with a red ribbon tied around it! It'd be so cute on him! OHOHOHOHO!"

Kamui looks at her confused, then decides to shrug it off and smile at her like he understood everything. "OK, Hokuto-chan. Thank you. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Kamui-kun."

The dream starts to fade out as reality takes over. Kamui moans as the sun is beating down on his face through the leaves and he feels something invading his mouth. Kamui shuts his eyes again as he relaxes. Something's not right. A warm pressure leaves his lips and mouth.

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty." A voice says pulling the vampire in for another kiss. Kamui realizes what's happening as he smacks Fuma's face away. "Ouch. And I thought you enjoyed my kisses considering all the lovely sounds you were making."

Kamui looked at the older teen in disgust. "What the hell are you talking about- ah man." Fuma was kissing, no FRENCHING, the vampire in his sleep. That bitch. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING WITH ME?" Kamui jumped to another tree to separate himself from the older teen who was leaving a trail of kisses down the vampire's neck.

"I think I was granting your wish." Fuma says seductively while trying to bring Kamui back onto his arms. Anger finally burst as his claws came out and sent Fuma flying over trees and buildings. When Fuma hit whatever he landed in (Kamui couldn't tell what and he didn't care at all) smoke started to rise. As fast as Kamui could, he went racing to try to find Fuma and knock some sense into him. "Now that wasn't very nice, Kamui-kun."

Before Kamui could get another hit at Fuma, the teen blasted red electricity at the vampire. Kamui banged into a building as he dropped on his knees, trying to ignore the pain. "See. This is what happens when wishes aren't granted." Kamui glares at the teen as he lunges himself and whacks him so hard he sends him flying once again. Fuma bangs into a sliding glass door on the top floor of a building. The sliding glass door opens and he falls in.

"Don't think you're getting away that easily, Fuma." The vampire starts to leap from rooftop to rooftop with his eyes burning yellow and his claws extended. "FUMA! WHEN I'M THROUGH WITH YOU, NOT EVEN YOUR BROTHER WILL KNOW WHO YOU ARE, YOU RETARDED PERVERT!"


	17. Chapter 17

**Not much to say except enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

Kamui lands on the building where Fuma landed and was about to slice him into pieces until Subaru stepped in the way. "Kamui, Stop!"

The younger vampire stops and goes back to normal, "Subaru!"

Both vampires hug each other in a tight embrace. "Oh, Kamui, I've been looking everywhere for you."

"And I've been looking everywhere for you too, until this pervert got in my way", Kamui says referring to the older teen on the bed.

"Hold on. You two are brothers", Fuma asks getting up on the bed.

"Yes, twins", Subaru says clutching his brother's hand.

"There is a huge resemblance", Seishirou says scratching the back of his head, "But what about Hokuto-chan?"

Kamui looks to the assassin and explodes in fury, "YOU! HOW DID YOU FIND MY BROTHER?"

"Kamui, calm down. This isn't the hunter. He's much older."

Kamui takes Subaru's hand, "C'mon, we're leaving."

"So soon? Can't we at least stay for a while longer?"

"No, I'm not staying in a dimension where a perverted freak and killer are living."

"Killer?" Subaru rips his hand out his younger brother's grip, "What do you mean 'killer'?"

Kamui looks away and makes tight fists. He tries to hold back tears as he remembers Hokuto "This Seishirou killed this dimension's Subaru's sister", Kamui says menacingly, while trying to hold his anger in.

"Wh-what?" Kamui could feel Subaru taking a step forward.

"Hokuto was her name and she was Sumeragi Subaru's twin sister. Seishirou killed her under a Sakura tree", Kamui says swiping away some tears.

"Seishirou-san would never do that? Would he?" Subaru sounded hurt and couldn't believe what he was hearing .

"FACE IT , SUBARU! THE GUY'S A KILLER! A HEARTLESS KILLER! WHY DO YOU THINK WE RUN FROM HIM!" Kamui was now bursting into tears, not holding back any longer. Subaru just stood there in shock. Kamui had never yelled at him like that before.

"Seishirou-san, is that true?" Subaru asked turning to face the assassin. "Did you really kill my duplicate's sister?" Seishirou was off in another world until he saw Subaru's big emerald eyes staring at him. For once, the Sakurazukamori was speechless. He didn't know what to say.

Fuma was just on the bed looking from the twins to the Sakurazukamori.

There was a moment of silence until Kamui finally spoke up, "C'mon, Subaru, we're leaving." The youngest vampire grabs his older brother's wrist and heads toward the sliding glass door. Subaru doesn't fight. As soon as the twins are out of sight, Fuma gets up and walks toward the stunned assassin.

"I don't feel expression's coming from the Sakurazukamori, am I?", Fuma asks teasingly.

Seishirou snaps out of the trance and glares at the teen, "You tell me. Am I picking up some concern for the twins from you?"

Fuma smiles mischievously and shakes his head, "Well I think I 've takin' up enough of your time laying around here. I have business to attend to and a wish to grant."

The assassin lifts an eyebrow up in curiosity, "Who's wish?"

The Dragon of Earth continues to smile mischievously, "You'll find out later, Sakurazukamori."

Seishirou turns around and heads to the kitchen, "Why not grant one of my wishes right now and leave."

"As you wish. See you later, 'killer.'" The teen laughs and shuts the sliding glass door. A shock of pain goes through the older man as he clutches the door post. Why was he all of a sudden feeling guilty?

"Feeling guilty. Ya right. I don't feel at all. Especially for the Sumeragi."

:Who said anything about the Sumeragi?: The Tree asks.

"Shut up." Seishirou continues into the kitchen as he boils hot water.

:You should know better than to talk to me that way.: The Tree says again.

"I said SHIUT UP!" Seishirou goes to his cupboard and grabs a Sakura flavored tea bag.

:I'm just trying to help you sort out your thoughts: The Tree says defensively.

"You're not doing a very good job of it then", the assassin replies while sitting down on his couch with a stack of faxes in his hand. He brings the cup of tea up to his mouth as he hears a knock on the door.

:Maybe it's the Sumeragi."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up." Seishirou puts the cup and faxes down and walks to the door. He opens up the door to find the young green eyed vampire back on his doorstep.

"I forgot my clothes." Subaru walks past the man and into his room.

"I thought vampires were supposed to be invited into the house before entering", Seishirou says while following the young vampire.

"That's a stereotype. It's not true." Subaru doesn't look at that assassin even once as he continues searching for his cloak and accessories.

"Why don't you look at me?" Seishirou takes a step forward toward the vampire.

"I'm looking for my clothes", the vampire says jumps over the bed on the other side.

"They're out in the living room. I even pointed to you where they were." Seishirou looks more closely at the vampire and sees sweat coming from his forehead.

:He's probably nervous.: The Tree says. Maybe.

"Oh, I guess I didn't notice. I'm sorry." Subaru quickly goes to the living room until Seishirou steps in the way and locks the bedroom door.

"Are you still mad that I killed your duplicate's sister?"

Subaru looks down quickly and takes a step back, "So you did."

Seishirou tilted hi head up and looks deep in his green emerald eyes. "She asked me to. She just wanted to protect you." Seishirou didn't know what came over him. Why did he say 'she just wanted to protect YOU' when this wasn't even the Sumeragi. Maybe he did feel guilty that he killed Hokuto.

He could see tears starting to form in the vampire's eyes. The vampire wraps his arms around the assassin's waist and holds him in a tight embrace. Seishirou stumbles backwards and hits the door, not knowing what to do with the vampire. Right now the vampire looked a lot like the Sumeragi boy.

Seishirou wrapped his arms around the small body and held it close, "I'm sorry, Subaru."

:It's official. You've gone soft.: The Tree says as the assassin can imagine it face palming.

'Only for Subaru', Seishirou replies, 'Just for Subaru.'


	18. Chapter 18

**Enjoy and Merry Christmas!**

"Fuma, if any time would be good to teleport to the next world, it would be now", Seishirou says to his younger brother as the both of them sink deeper and deeper in quicksand.

Fuma and Seishirou started traveling together after giving the feather back to Syaoryn in Nihon. Fuma was willing to help Seishirou since he wanted to see Kamui again. He really felt the both of them had a connection. This was probably their fifth world they've been to after Nihon. This world had no human life and the land was covered in trees and bushes and animals. When they got there they instantly went looking for food, since the food in the last country was truly the most horribly disgusting thing both brothers had ever tasted. They needed to get the taste out of their mouths.

After walking three miles, they came across a pile of fish with a separate stack of blue berries. Happily the both of them started eating away, until they heard a familiar voice say, "Oi! That's our food!"

Both of the brother's turned around to see Kurogane chasing them with a stick. They soon realized it was a sword instead and took off running. "Haha! Just like old times when we stole food from the dogs when we were kids, huh bro?" Fuma yelled running.

"We don't have time for remembering things, Fuma! Just keep running!" Seishirou grabbed Fuma's arm and ran into the safety of the woods. They could still hear the angry ninja wielding his sword around. And that's how they ended up in the quicksand.

"Oh…uh, right." Fuma begins to teleport them to the next world. Kurogane comes running up to them with Fai right behind.

"Don't think you can get away that easily!" Kurogane yells as he lunges his sword at the two brothers. Seishirou smiles at him and Fuma waves, so does Fai. The swirling colors cover both hunters as Kurogane barely misses.

As the hunter's disappear, Fuma yells out one more thing, "We did just kinda get away with it easily." Kurogane growls and Fai smiles. Seishirou bangs the side of his brother's head as Fuma laughs.

They teleport and end up hanging in a tree in the middle of a park. Fuma is the first one to jump down since he landed in a branch on his stomach, "Well that was fun, don't you think?"

Seishirou glares at the treasure hunter. His cloak was caught on a twig, "Shut up and get me down already."

Fuma smiles up at his older brother as he shakes his head laughing, "Whatever you say, Onee-chan. Your wish is my command." Fuma climbs back up the tree and pulls Seishirou down. Seishirou hears a familiar voice scream his name as he and his brother fall. Both plop on the ground with Seishirou on top and Fuma on bottom. Seishirou looks around for the voice, but ends up ignoring it. "There. Better, Mister Grumpy?"

Seishirou goes back to glaring at his brother as he gets up and wipes himself off, "Fuma, we have to be more careful from now on. Can we try NOT to get ourselves into a lot of trouble?" Fuma laughs again which makes the vampire hunter smile. Fuma dusts himself off as the hunters make their way out of the park.

"So what world do you think we've landed in now and more importantly, do you think the twins are here?" Seishirou asks, looking around.

"I'm not sure if the twins are here but… Tokyo Tower is right over there so this must be Tokyo", Fuma says, pointing to the red tower not too far from where they were standing.

Seishirou looks up at the tower and smiles, "It seems so. Let's go there before we depart from this world, is that alright?" Fuma smiles and nods his head. As they continue their way down the street, Fuma grabs Seishirou's arm and drags him into a bakery. "Fuma! What's gotten into-mmm?"

Fuma covers his brother's mouth as he plops them down in a booth, "Shh…. Kamui's sitting over there." Seishirou removes his brother's hand from his mouth and looks over his shoulder to find a boy with silk black hair and amethyst eyes sitting in a booth not too far away from them. There was someone else with the sixteen year old who also had silk black hair, but faced away from the brothers. "Do you think that could be my Kamui, Onee-chan?" Fuma asks hopefully.

Seishirou studies the boy in front of him and sees a small smile appearing on his face, "I don't think so. He seems to be a bit different from the vampire."

"So in other words, the whole 'same-soul-different-life' thing, Yuko-san talks about?"

"Hai. Even if this isn't the vampire, let's just watch and see what happens. Who knows, we may even have fun with this one."

"Hahaha. Always looking for something to entertain you, huh bro?" Seishirou smiles at his brother and laughs along with him. A waitress comes up and takes their orders as they keep their eyes on the duplicate Kamui. When the waitress comes back, Fuma starts to get impatient. Seishirou picks up his brother's behavior and takes his brother's glasses off. "Oi! How come you took my glasses?"

Ignoring Fuma's question, the vampire hunter slides the glasses on the floor and over to Kamui's booth. "Fetch."

Fuma goes into a state of shock. He stares at his brother's amused expression, not knowing what the point of this was, "Onee-chan?"

Seishirou continues to smile as he points to the glasses, "Fetch."

Fuma glances to where the forgotten glasses are, then back to his brother questioningly. Seishirou continues to smile and point as his little brother shrugs and starts to walk over to his glasses. "If you broke my glasses though, Onee-chan, then you're paying for them", the treasure hunter says, bending under the table.

"At least you're not bored anymore", Seishirou says under his breath. He smirks to himself as he takes a sip of tea.

"What was that, Seishirou", Fuma says, glaring at his brother then turning back at the people at the table, "I'm sorry. My brother can be an idiot at times." Fuma bows politely and looks at the two boys in front of him.


	19. Chapter 19

Instantly, Fuma's cheeks start to blush as he realized the dirty trick his older brother played on him. "I'm gonna kill him", Fuma whispered under his breath in English.

"Good luck dealing with the twins without me", Seishirou says back in Japanese. Fuma glares at Seishirou as his brother smiles back.

"Uh…Fuma", the amethyst eyed boy asks confused and concerned.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Kamui, right", Fuma asks bringing his attention back to the dazed boy and his companion. Kamui slowly nodded his head as he clenched his fists. Fuma looks at the boy puzzled, "You're not a vampire, are you?"

Kamui blinked as Seishirou sprang next to his brother, "What he meant was do you happen to know a Subaru?" Kamui's companion stares up at Seishirou with surprise. Kamui looks like he's about to faint. Fuma notices this and sits down next to Kamui and holds the boy close. Seishirou just stands there with a huge smile plastered on his face as he looks over to the bewildered older man. The man seemed to be in his early twenties with the same green emerald eyes like his Subaru-kun, but didn't have the same life.

The older man starts to play with his fingers, "My name is Subaru, since you don't seem to remember."

Seishirou's smile grows as he sees how much more Subaru has grown to be. "Well I don't remember you because I and my brother are from another dimension", Seishirou takes a seat next to Subaru and studies hi as a sly smirk comes across his face, "So is there a Seishirou and Fuma in this dimension as well?"

Subaru sighs and looks out the window, pretending the sakura petals flowing by was more interesting. Kamui tries pushing Fuma's arms off of him and is failing miserably.

"Why are you here", Subaru finally asks, hating the silence.

"You never answered my question, Subaru-kun", Seishirou says moving closer.

"Don't call me that", Subaru spat back.

"You may not be the Subaru I'm looking for, but you're still mine", the vampire hunter says making the older man look at him. Subaru's eyes were cold as Seishirou sent him a warm smile, "You still didn't answer my question."

"We don't have to answer to you", Kamui shouted as Fuma held him in his arms.

"Kamui-kun, don't act so harsh towards us", Fuma says, brushing the younger boy's head.

"Who said I was acting", Kamui growls as he glares and Seishirou wraps an arm around the omnyouji's shoulders.

"Yes. There is a Seishirou and Fuma here as well. Monou Fuma is eighteen and is the Dragon of Earth and Sakurazuka Seishirou is thirty-four and is the Sakurazukamori, also a Dragon of Earth", Subaru answered, receiving a death glare from the captured Kamui.

"Sakurazukamori. I've heard the term by fellow travelers before, but I never got much detail on what it is. I know that the Sakurazukamori is a heartless assassin and is likely the only one in the Sakurazuka clan. If I heard right, the Sakurazuka and another group of omnyoujis, the Sumeragi, are in deep conflict and that the heads of both clans are likely a couple", Seishirou says, placing his arms on the table in deep thought. Subaru winces.

"So in a way, their relationship is like a forbidden love", Fuma says, leaning back and crossing his arms. A smirk comes across the treasure hunter's face, "Just like yours and Subaru's, huh?" Seishirou glares at Fuma and sends his hawk-like creature over to Fuma as it pecked at his head. Fuma laughed and tried shooing the bird away. He pulled out a necklace and showed it to the bird and it quickly went back to its master.

"Hey! Where'd you get that from", Seishirou asks, snatching the necklace away from his brother.

"I got it from one of the worlds where they sell all this voodoo, magic stuff. This amulet wards off shikigami, shinigami, ofuda, and even breaks illusions like a marobooshi."

Seishirou looks at it impressed as he hands it back to his brother, "And you didn't tell me about this, why?" Fuma sinks deeper in his seat while laughing awkwardly

"Hold on. You never answered Subaru's question", Kamui yells, getting very confused and cranky from the whole situation. Subaru hangs sad, loving eyes at Kamui; feeling his friend's pain while comforting him.

"Well, if you must know", Seishirou began, not liking his Subaru-kun (whether his or not) caring for Kamui like his Subaru-kun would for his twin.

Before Seishirou could finish explaining, Kamui's cell phone went off and he quickly answered it. Subaru, Seishirou, and Fuma all starred at Kamui as his face turns to one of embarrassment and un-sureness. "Okay. See you later tonight", Kamui hangs up and looks to Subaru, "I'm sorry, Subaru, but I have to go."

Subaru nods his head, "I'll see you later then?"

Kamui climbs over Fuma since Fuma refuses to let Kamui leave, "Defiantly. Bye, Subaru."

Kamui takes off, leaving Subaru alone with the vampire and treasure hunters. After a few awkward moments of sitting around, Subaru kindly asked Seishirou to get up and he walked out of the bakery. Fuma and Seishirou looked at each other, then quickly ran after the light omnyouji.


	20. Chapter 20

"Fuma-san, don't touch that! Seishirou-san, quite staring! I'm going to kick the both of you out if you don't quit!" Subaru was doing his best to try to keep the two hunters from messing up his apartment.

Both hunters had followed him out of the bakery and the omnyouji thought he had lost them on a subway, but because of Seishirou's shikigami, they were able to trace down where Subaru's apartment was and waited until the green-eyed youth returned. Subaru had allowed entrance to the both of them, but soon realized that was a big mistake. When he had opened the door, the hunters instantly started examining his whole apartment.

Oh how he wished Kamui was with him instead of him having to deal with the two teenagers on his own. After stopping Fuma from blowing up his kitchen and getting Seishirou out of the man's closest; Subaru went to his bed, took a deep breath, and collapsed. Wrong move.

"Subaru-kun!" Seishirou and Fuma's voices rang in unison, "Can we order take-out?"

Subaru have a long sigh ad was going to regret what he said next, "Sure."

Instantly he heard both brothers arguing what to order in different languages. A headache was standing to form in his head. He opened up his drawer and pulled out a cartoon of Mild Seven and lit his cigarette.

Suddenly, an earthquake started shaking the bed on which Subaru sat. A roar of a dragon echoed into the room and Subaru quickly jumped to his feet. The Sunshine 60 building was being attacked by two Dragons of Earth and Kamui was with them.

Subaru quickly ran out of his apartment, leaving Fuma and Seishirou with shock expressions. Subaru jumps from rooftop to rooftop, hurrying to get to his Kamui, not knowing the hunters were right behind him. When he gets to the building, it's close to collapsing. Quickly, Subaru puts up his kekkai.

He steps in to the area where he sees Fuma clutching unto Kamui's neck. "Let go of Kamui!" Subaru stops in his tracks as Fuma faces toward the omnyouji, but instead of seeing Fuma , he sees Seishirou's face, "What?"

"Come to the rescue, Dragon of Heaven", Fuma asks mockingly as he smiles sweetly at Subaru.

"Seishirou-san?" Subaru looks more closely at the Dragon of Earth's face, "No…" Conjuring up as much power as he can, he begins his attack on the Dragon of Earth. Seishirou, or Fuma, put Kamui down, but still kept his hold on the sixteen year old. Nataku appeared and started using its ribbons to tie the omnyouji up.

Whipping out some ofuda, Subaru breaks the ribbons and sent his shikigami toward the biodroid. With ease it dodges the birds and lands next to Fuma. Fuma brushes the side of Kamui's face then starts to advance toward Subaru. Kamui tries to get to Subaru, but is caught by wires and banged against a wall, "Subaru!"

Subaru dodges Fuma's attack and flings a couple more of his ofuda. Subaru stops and begins chanting once he's done setting up his ofuda. The floor under Fuma begins to explode as the debris seems to float around him in slow motion. Fuma faces Subaru one last time with Seishirou's face as Subaru looks at him in surprise and confusion. With one last blast Fuma sends at the omnyouji, Subaru bangs against what used to be a supporting beam of the Sunshine 60.

Many cuts and wounds appear on Subaru's body. Fuma walks over to Subaru and uses his foot to kick the omnyouji's stomach. Subaru grunts form the impact of Fuma's foot as Fuma lifts his head up with the same foot. Weakly, Subaru opens his eyes to look at Fuma, "Why do you and Seishirou-"

Fuma grabs the back of his head and lifts hum up higher, an evil smirk coming across his face. Fuma brings his arm back like a sword and lunges it at Subaru's right eye, "Because you wished for it." Subaru's eyes widen in fear. "No!"


	21. Chapter 21

"No!" Kamui yells at his older twin brother, "We've stayed here long enough, Subaru. It's time to go." Subaru pouted at his brother. When Kamui makes a decision to leave, Subaru would trust his brother, but this time Subaru had a feeling that they had to stay.

"Please, Kamui. Just for a little longer."

"No! We've already met the hunters' duplicates and I don't want us to come across the real ones."

"But, Kamui…"

"No! Now get ready to leave." Kamui didn't want to stay in that world any longer. Last night he had another dream of Subaru, except this time he saw a red dragon going into Subaru's eye, leaving it blind and bloody. He wanted to ask Hokuto if the dream he saw was the thing that happened to this dimension's Subaru, but couldn't, remembering her words form his dream two nights ago. Seeing what happened to the Dream Subaru, Kamui didn't want to stick around to find out if either of his dreams would come true.

"It's a shame you're leaving now, Kamui-kun. Are you sure you can't stay a while longer", The Sakurazukamori asks wrapping his arms around Subaru's slender body.

"No!" Kamui's eyes turn yellow and uses one of his claws to tear at the silk of the assassin's sleeve, "And don't you dare touch Subaru or I will kill you."

Seishirou smirks and walks toward Kamui, "I see. You want me all to yourself, huh? Fuma not providing enough, is that it?"

Kamui's eyes begin burning with anger and it takes Subaru's begging and soothing to calm Kamui from ripping the man to pieces. Suddenly a watery blob emits from the sky and bursts, releasing two figures into the park where the vampire twins and the Sakurazukamori are.

Subaru and Kamui's eyes widen in shock. The hunters were here.

Subaru instantly takes off in the direction of where the hunters fell.

"Subaru!" Kamui hisses, reaching for his brother, but is too late, "I'm going to buy a leash for him and make sure he never leaves my side if he keeps running off like this." Kamui takes off after his brother, eyes glowing yellow.

He sees his brother hiding behind a bush, peeking at the two hunters. Kamui comes up behind Subaru and peeks through the bush as well. Both twins see the hunters in a huge sakura tree.

The treasure hunter jumped down from the tree and was laughing at the vampire hunter that was caught in the tree by his cloak. Kamui thought it was ridiculous.

"Seishirou-mmm!" Kamui covers Subaru's mouth and watched as Fuma helped Seishirou down.

Subaru started to struggle, trying to get his brother's hand off of his mouth. Kamui started to drag his brother farther away, making sure they weren't spot.

When they were clear, Kamui let go of Subaru. "What were you thinking?"

Subaru looked at his twin with sorrow in his eyes, "Gomenasai."

"Don't give me that 'sorry' crap!"

Subaru's eyes start to get watery as he looked at Kamui. Subaru knew Kamui could never get angry at him when his green eyes were filled with sorrow.

Kamui sighs. 'Those damn eyes.' "Okay, okay. I'm sorry. I just don't want to see anyone hurt you", Kamui wraps his arms around the other vampire in a tight hug.

"So then we will be able to stay", Subaru asks, looking up with hope in his eyes.

"Subaru", Kamui looks into the green eyes staring at him as Subaru looks into Kamui's violet ones, "Fine."

"Wai!" Subaru hugs Kamui tighter, "Arigato, Kamui!"

Kamui mumbles something under his breath as he hugs his brother back, "But, we have to be more careful now that those hunters are here."

"If you're hiding from someone, maybe I can help you disguise yourselves." Seishirou was watching everything that had happened because the Tree had informed him off someone who looked like him and the Dragon of Earth had fallen on it, making Seishirou to check out what was happening.

"And why would you want to help us", Kamui asks, shielding his brother.

The Sakurazukamori smirks and places a hand on Subaru's shoulder, "I don't want anyone taking away my sweet Subaru-kun from me." Subaru starts to blush as Kamui flares at Seishirou.

"He's not yours", Kamui pushes Subaru behind him and takes his claws out.

Seishirou just smirks as he casually walks over and wraps and arm around Subaru's shoulder, "You wouldn't mind coming back to my place for a disguise, would you Subaru-kun?"

"Well…"

"No!"

Seishirou pouts, "I see. I just thought you wanted to stay in this world longer."

"And how is disguising ourselves allowing us to stay longer?" Subaru and Kamui look at the assassin confused.

"By disguising yourselves, they won't know you're here." Subaru looks at Seishirou with hope as Kamui gets a bad feeling is his stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

Subaru looks to his younger brother for approval. Kamui just stood there in shock as Seishirou smirked.

"Kamui", Subaru asks embarrassed. Seishirou suddenly pulls out a picture and shows it to Kamui. In response Kamui's jaw drops and takes hold of the picture. "What? Is everything alright", Subaru asks. Kamui looks to his brother, then to the photo again. "Kamui?"

"Uh…"

"Kamui is just in shock on how cute you look, Subaru-kun", Seishirou says grabbing a black hat with a red ribbon around it, "Here, Subaru-kun. This is to complete your outfit." Subaru takes the hat and puts it on his head.

Seishirou leads Subaru over to a mirror in the bathroom. Kamui follows as Subaru adjusts his red jacket and his new hat.

"Ne, Subaru", Kamui says handing the photo to Subaru, "take a look." Subaru looks at the picture and his eyes open wide.

In the picture was a boy who was about sixteen and was wearing the same outfit Subaru was. In the picture, the boy was smiling while holding a puppy golden retriever. Subaru's eyes widened even more as he and the boy looked so much alike. They both were wearing black suits with short red jackets that showed how skinny both boys are. Black gloves covered both their delicate hands. "So that's why that man was looking at me surprised", Subaru mumbles to himself.

"Who", Kamui asks.

"Oh. I think I met my duplicate two days ago", Subaru says handing the photo back to Seishirou.

"So then you've already saw my Subaru-kun. I'm guessing he was surprised to see you." Seishirou takes the photo back and places it in his inner coat pocket.

"Is there a Kamui in this dimension as well, Seishirou", Kamui asks.

Seishirou nods his head and walks back out into his bedroom with the vampire twins following. "Yes, there is a Kamui in this dimension and may I say he is a brat." Kamui glares at Seishirou.

Subaru started to get nervous, "Um…Seishirou-san. What about my brother's disguise?"

Seishirou walks over to his closet and brings out a button-up white shirt and black slacks. "Here. Put this on." Seishirou hands, or shoves, he clothes to Kamui who just takes the clothes and drags his brother into the bathroom with him.

"You dragged me into the bathroom with you, why?"

Kamui drops his cloak on the ground and begins un-trapping the red belts, "I don't want you to be alone with that cold-blooded bas-"

"Kamui!"

Kamui growls as he puts up the black slacks. Subaru shakes his head while looking down. Kamui puts the white shirt on and starts to button it up. An earthquake starts to shake the bathroom and Kamui quickly wraps his arms around Subaru, "Get down!" Both boys drop to the ground as the earthquake stops. "What was that?" Kamui asks, dragging his brother out into the bedroom, "Hey lowlife-!"

They stop dead in their tracks as they realize that Seishirou wasn't in the room. A roar of a dragon is heard outside. Subaru looks to Kamui worried and they both run outside of the apartment. Subaru's vampire sense goes off and takes off toward the cause of the earthquake.

"Subaru!" Kamui calls after him. Subaru ignores his brother and continues running. As he gets closer to where the danger was emitting off of, he noticed that a kekkai was set up in the shape of a star. Subaru remembered about the witch talking about such things one day with him and his brother.

He quickly runs through the kekkai and jumps unto the Sunshine 60. Smoke is everywhere which would make it hard for anyone with normal eyes to see. Subaru uses his vampire eyes and sees Fuma drawing back his arm while holding someone's head in his hand. He looks closer at the person and sees it's his duplicate. Quickly, Subaru runs in front of the offending hand.

"No!" Kamui yells when he finally caught up with his brother. Fuma's hand comes out of the older vampire twin's head, a pleased look coming across his face. Subaru drops to his knees, holding his hands to his right eye where it bled like crazy. The Sumeragi was in shock as the vampire collapsed on him. The kekkai started to disappear as vampire Kamui jumped down to where Fuma was, his eyes blazing yellow in fury with his claws out, ready to kill, "How dare you."

Shirou Kamui was able to get out of his bindings and made his way to both the Sumeragi and injured vampire. "Subaru-kun!" Seishirou's voice echoed through the wreckage which was left.

Subaru continues holding his hands to his eye as he looks around weekly, "Sei…shirou…" The vampire hunter comes running out quickly hugs Subaru, brushing back the vampire's hair and soothing him. The treasure hunter comes running up next and surveys everything that was going on. He noticed his brother confused comforting the vampire slowly becoming unconscious and the vampire's brother, ready to attack a figure in the smoke. The smoke clears and the face is of his own. "Seishirou…san", Subaru whispers cuddling up to the vampire hunter, "I'm…sor-"

Subaru becomes unconscious and limply lies in Seishirou's arms. Tears rolled down his face as he clutches the vampire more tightly, "No, Subaru-kun. I'm sorry." Seishirou turns around and faces the Sumeragi, "Take care of my Subaru-kun. Please." The Sumeragi just sits there in shock as the vampire's body is once again placed against his own. Seishirou stands up and faces the Dragon of Earth, "You're going to pay for this."

Monou Fuma just smirks as he puts his hands in his pockets, "I don't know how you'll be able to defeat me without your precious feather."

A smile appears on the vampire hunter's face as he as he closes his eyes, "I don't need a powerful feather to defeat a brat like you." Seishirou takes his glasses out and places it on his face. He extends his left arm as his hawk takes form of a sword around his arm. Seishirou opens his eyes and lunges the sword at the Dragon of Earth. Kamui leaps into the fight, clawing at the boy who hurt his brother. Fuma takes out his wires and starts to attack his duplicate as well.

Vampire Subaru continued to bleed as the Sumeragi tore off some of his trench coat and wrapped it around the vampire's head, "Kamui, we need to take him to the hospital."

Shirou Kamui looked up to the Sumeragi then back down to Subaru, "Ya. Okay." The omnyouji and Kamui stood up with Subaru in his duplicate's arms.

The treasure hunter wrapped his wires around his duplicate's body as vampire Kamui started to slice at the Dragon's face. Seishirou was going to finish off the Dragon for good until Sorata and Arashi showed up. "Hey! We're here for the battle!"

Everyone looked up and stared at the two seals. The Dragon of Earth took advantage of this moment and blasted the vampire and hunters away. Kamui landed gracefully on the ground as Fuma and Seishirou banged into the walls. Without another word, the Dark Kamui left with Nataku in tow. Kamui walked back to his brother and inspected him.

"We need to get him-"

"No need", Kamui says interrupting Sorata, "My brother and I just need to get going."

"And not thank me and my brother for helping you chase off my duplicate? Kamui, you're so mean", Fuma says, wrapping an arm around the vampire's body. Kamui grips Fuma's wrist as they hear it crack. Fuma pouts and whimpers like a puppy.

"Then maybe you shouldn't touch me. I thought we had this discussion back in Acid Tokyo", Kamui says coldly, "Besides, I've already been molested by that freak enough. I'm defiantly not going to put up with you." Sorata and Arashi both stare at their friends and the travelers.

"We'll explain later. For now, let's go before this place collapses on all of us", Seishirou says taking vampire Subaru into his arms.


	23. Chapter 23

"I can't believe I let this happen. Why didn't you listen to me when I said we should go? Why didn't I listen to Hokuto or take that as a warning", Kamui practically yells as he clutches his brother's hand tighter.

"Why does that name sound familiar", Subaru asks, looking up at his brother.

Kamui looks down at his brother who was lying his head down on Kamui's lap, "She's your duplicate's sister, remember?"

"Oh. The one who died by Seishirou-san's hand", Subaru asks with a slight smile on his face. The light omnyouji twitches.

"How can you say that so easily with a smile", Kamui asks, glaring down at Subaru.

Subaru just sniggles closer in Kamui's lap, "Seishirou-san explained to me that Hokuto-chan died for her brother's sake."

"He still killed her", Kamui says, folding his arms. Subaru laughs as Shirou Kamui comes walking into the living room with a tray of tea. Everyone gradually takes their own cup as the Dragon of Heaven sits next to the Sumeragi.

"So…um…Subaru. How's your-", Kamui asks, pointing to his right eye.

The green-eyed vampire turned his head and showed both eyes were there, "My eye's fine. It regenerated as soon as I had enough energy."

The vampire hunter came in with his younger brother and sat near the two vampires. "Have you missed me, Subaru-kun", Seishirou asks, stroking Subaru's hair. Subaru shuts his eyes and nods his head.

Fuma plops down on the couch next to Kamui and drapes an arm over his shoulders. "Did you miss me, my little vampire", Fuma asks, leaning a little too close.

"Fuma, I will kill you", Kamui says, closing his eyes.

Fuma pouts and strokes the side of Kamui's face, "So mean." Claws come out of the vampire's hand and are immediately in the treasure hunter's face. Fuma leans back before blood draws, "Oh, but Kamui-kun." Kamui tries to slash at Fuma, but the hunter gets out of the way. "Fine. I'll just sit next to the other Kamui." The vampire rolls his eyes as Fuma relaxes next to the other Kamui.

"Kamui, you said something about not taking what my sister said as a warning", Subaru says, referring to the vampire.

"I had a dream, not too long ago, that I guess showed me the future", Kamui says, leaning back on the couch, "The dream I had last night came true, so I'm guessing my other will as well."

"What were your dreams about", Sorata asks.

"The one that came true showed me a red dragon that went into Sumeragi Subaru's right eye. Even though it was my brother that had his eye taken out, it still came true. The first dream I had, that your sister came in, showed Sakurazuka Seishirou and Sumeragi Subaru fighting on a bridge that looked like a rainbow. The both of them were clutching to each other and a swirl of sakura petals came and took Seishirou away, leaving Subaru crying by himself. Hokuto told me that Subaru would lose the last thing he hold dear to in this world and I hate to admit it, but that last thing he holds dear to is Seishirou."

The vampire pauses and allows the information to sink in. "You said that one of your dreams came true, ne Kamui-kun", Sorata asks. The vampire nods his head. "So what we can guess, the dream you had about Rainbow Bridge may also come true", Sorata says, putting a hand to his forehead, "Man, if I knew that thinking this hard would hurt my brain, I wouldn't offer to help."

"Can't hurt what you never had", Arashi says, putting her tea cup down.

"Ouch, Miss. Must you be so harsh to me", Sorata asks as he tries to act hurt. Arashi rolls her eyes.

"Back to the matter at hand", Fuma says, clutching The Kamui in a tight hug.

The omnyouji moves away uncomfortably, "Well, I just have to stay clear of the bridge for the rest of my life."

"So when a Dragon of Earth, specifically the Sakurazukamori, goes to try to destroy the bridge's kekkai, we send someone other than Sumeragi-san", Sorata says. Everyone nods their head in agreement.

"So where did you four exactly come from", the one who protects God's power asks while struggling to get himself free.

"Gee. I don't remember. I've been traveling to so many dimensions that I've forgot", Fuma says, finally releasing the sixteen year old, "Do you remember Onii-chan?"

Seishirou shakes his head, "It seems I've forgotten as well."

Both vampires look at each other with worried expressions. "You two have forgotten as well", Sorata asks, slapping his forehead.

"Seishirou-san's been chasing us for a very long time", the older twin says, sitting up and placing his head on his younger brother's shoulder. Kamui then lays his head on the older twin's head and hugs Subaru. A flash of a camera goes off from the side of the room. Both vampires are dazed for a while as Kamui grips his brother tighter.

"Oi! Karen. Aoki. Long time, no see."

"Fuma, they don't know you, remember", Seishirou says, clutching his knees while sitting criss-cross.

"Oh, ya. Well why can't they have the same memories as the ones at the tower", Fuma asks, pouting.

"Because that's not how the dimensions work", Kamui says, rubbing his eyes. Karen and Aoki continued to stand in the doorway, confused.

"Karen, why did you take a picture of me and my brother", Subaru asks, blinking his eyes so he can regain eyesight.

"First, why are there two Kamuis and two Fumas and who are the other two", Karen asks.

"Well they came from different dimensions", the Kamui of heaven says while playing with his fingers, "The one sitting next to vampire Kamui is Subaru, who are apparently twins, and the other is Seishirou who is a vampire **hunter**, who is treasure hunter Fuma's brother."

"So we'll call Shirou Kamui, Dragon, and vampire Kamui, Vampire", Sorata says, jumping up, "Same will go with Sumeragi Subaru except he'll be, Omnyouji, and vampire Subaru, Subaru." Everyone stares at Sorata.

"Or…", Arashi says, "We can call our Kamui and Subaru by their clan names and the twins by their first names. The same can go for Fuma and Seishirou." Everyone agrees and Sorata sits back down sulking.

"So, Karen. Why-", Kamui begins, but is quickly interrupted.

"Oh, yes. I just thought the two of you looked very cute together. I wanted to save the memory."

Both the twins blush as Seishirou walks up to Karen, "Do you think you can get me a copy, except without Kamui?"

"Can you do the same for me as well, except without Subaru", Fuma asks, coming up next to his brother. Karen nods her head happily and shows the two of them to the closest computer and printer.

"So, Kamui and Subaru, where will you two be staying", Aoki asks, sitting next to Sumeragi.

"We don't know. We just found each other again not too long ago", Subaru says, looking to Kamui for back up.

Kamui nods his head and looks to the others, "And I don't want us staying here much longer. I promised my brother we would stay a little longer and he got his eye taken out and to top it off, those hunters appear. Now those hunters are gone, but will be back soon. We're leaving now." Kamui gets up off the couch and motions his brother to do the same.

Subaru looks up at his brother, making his green eyes sparkle an emerald, "But, Kamui. Can't-"

"No! I'm not going to fall for this again. Get up and let's go", Kamui says, covering Subaru's eyes.

"But I finally get to be with Seishirou-san", Subaru complains adding some innocence in his voice.

Kamui grabs Subaru's arms and hoists the vampire on his feet. "Take out your amulet", Kamui says, holding out his hand while taking out his own.

"Kamui, no. I'm not leaving Seishirou-san", Subaru says taking a step back.

Kamui's eyes have a hint of anger in them as he counter steps his twin's, "Subaru." Tears threaten to fall at the corner of Subaru's eyes, but does not stop Kamui from snatching the other amulet.

"Now that's not fair, Kamui. If your brother doesn't want to go, don't make him go", Sorata says moving toward the twins. Both vampires turn to look towards the monk, Subaru on the verge of tears and Kamui glaring daggers. Sorata starts to emit a wave of fear as he laughs awkwardly.

Kamui turns back to Subaru and snatches the amulet around his older brother's neck. "Kamui! No!" Subaru tries to stop Kamui from transporting, Shirou jumps off the couch and tries to pry off his duplicate and ends up getting scratched across his face. Sumeragi flings ofuda around the two vampires and puts up wards, to try to stop the transportation. Aoki tries using his wind powers to stop the twins, but of course, wind is a sucky element to use against the power of the inevitable. Sorata had run out to get Fuma and Seishirou and Arashi had brought out her sword to try to break the necklace part of the amulet around Subaru's neck. Having noticing this, Kamui also used his claws to fling the mink across the room.

The colorful wind begins to act up and Subaru, as well, has brought out his claws in an attempt to break away from his brother. The colors swirl around the two twins and the symbol for their departure appears below them. Sumeragi again tries to stop the departing twins with his ofuda, but is hit back with a magical backlash and falls on the floor, unconscious.

The colors suddenly disappear with the circle and it is calm in the room. The thudding noises of footsteps are heard as Sorata is back with the hunters. Kamui and Subaru's eyes are both glowing yellow and their claws are extended toward each other. "The winds stopped, Kamui", Subaru says not taking his eyes off his brother, "You should too."

Kamui just stares at his other twin, then looks to see the hunters standing at the doorframe. An expression of shock is on both brothers' faces as they stare at the scene in front of them.

Seishirou takes one step forward toward Subaru as the portal is once again opened, taking in the twins. "Subaru!" Seishirou yells as he rushes toward the older twin with his arms reaching for the vampire.

Subaru turns around quickly and tries to take the hunter's outstretched hand, but is too late and gets swallowed by the colors, "Seishirou-san!"

Seishirou makes one more attempt to save the vampire and jumps. The colors fade away slowly and the atmosphere goes back to normal.

Fuma walks over to his brother who is clutching on to Subaru's cloak and places a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry, Onii-chan, but they're gone."


	24. Chapter 24

The colors begin to die down and they have landed in a new world. They look around their surroundings and see they have landed in a park next to a huge sakura tree. "We've arrived in a new world", Mokona informed in its cheery voice.

"We can see that, Pork Bun, now why not tell us which world we've landed in", Kurogane says irritated and folds his arms.

"Now, Daddy. You're not really helping with the situation, so why not go take a look around for us", Fai says wrapping his slender arms around the ninja.

"Why can't you do it? You're man enough, aren't you" Kurogane asks pushing the wizard away from him.

"The real question though, Kuro-tan, is if you're man enough", Fai says smiling up and poking Kurogane's arm. Kurogane growls in response and starts to go patrol the area with the skipping mage behind him.

Sakura walks up to the big sakura tree and places her hand on the trunk, "Syaoryn-kun. The tree is hurting inside."

Syaoryn walks over to the princess and inspects the tree, "How is it hurting, Princess?"

"The tree is screaming like a thousand souls are trapped inside it", Sakura says as she takes a step away from the tree.

"Very perspective, little one", a voice says from thin air as a black void comes around Sakura and Syaoryn, "Though I may not know how you did it, you two shall be joining them soon." A man with a black suit steps out from behind the sakura tree with sunglasses hiding his eyes.

Syaoryn steps in between the man and Sakura, "What do you mean, Seishirou-san?"

An amused look comes across Seishirou's face and he takes off the sunglasses to show his mismatched eyes, "How do you know me? I have not seen you before until now when she touched my tree."

Sakura vines come out of the ground and entrap the princess, "Syaoryn-kun."

"Princess!" Syaoryn quickly takes out his sword and cuts at the vines trying to attack.

"Syaoryn-kun, look out!" A vine wraps around his sword and takes it out of his hands. More vines come and finally trap Syaoryn as well. Syaoryn struggles with all his might as Seishirou walks up toward him. A sly smile comes across his face as he draws his hand back like a sword

The arm advances toward the boy's heart. Blood splatters everywhere, against Syaoryn, Sakura, Seishirou, and the tree. Syaoryn closes his eyes tight as he feels the blood drip down his cheek.

"If you think I would let you hurt the kid or princess", Kurogane says holding up his sword, "then you hot another thing coming."

Seishirou clutches the end of his half cut off arm in an attempt to stop the bleeding, "It seems you have gotten through my marobooshi."

"Well it wasn't that hard. Just need to know the right spell to bring down an illusion", Fai says with Mokona in his hands, "or a Mokona."

Fai holds up Mokona as Mokona opens up its mouth and sucked in the darkness. "One of Mokona's 108 Secret Techniques: Super Vacuum." Syaoryn and Sakura are instantly placed back on the ground and the vines disappear. Seishirou looks around to see he is surrounded by the ninja, mage, and explorer all with weapons in hand.

He continued to hold his hand to his wound as a smirk came across his face, "Maybe next time." A swirl of sakura petals covers Seishirou a he vanishes as well.

"That wasn't the Seishirou we know, was it", Fai asks, putting his darts away. Syaoryn and Kurogane put their swords away and they headed out of the park.

"He looked much too old to be the Seishirou and unless he somehow obtained another feather, I don't think he can control sakura flowers", Syaoryn says.

"So it's another dimension's nutcase", Kurogane asks.

"Now, Kuro-puppy. It's not very nice of you to call someone a nutcase. Even if that person really is one", Fai says smiling up at the ninja as Mokona dances on Sakura's shoulder while shouting; "Seishirou is a nutcase."

"Oh, so you know Seishirou?" The group turns around to see Fuma standing behind them.

"Fuma", Mokona exclaims jumping onto Fuma's shoulder, "What are you doing here?"

A huge smile comes across Fuma's face, but a hint of threat is shown in his eyes, "For ice cream, of course." Kurogane narrows his eyes, examining 'Fuma'. Something didn't feel right about him. He could feel Fai having his doubts, as well. Kurogane tightened his grip on his katana. "So then where did you guys come from", Fuma asks, sticking his hands in his pockets.

"We came from another dimension of Acid Tokyo were we meet different copies of ourselves, you, your brother, and the vampire twins", Mokona says throwing its paws in the air, "Everything was like the lives we live, except Sakura was looking for Prince Syaoryn's feathers and Kuro-puppy-"

"Kurogane!"

"Acted like Fai-kitty and vice versa! You and Seishirou-san were vampires and Subaru was the vampire hunter while Kamui was the treasure hunter and black Mokona was the one to go on the journey with the group. Yuko-san was also Watanuki-san's worker while Watanuki-san worked the Wish shop."

"Sounds intriguing, but…", Fuma says shifting his weight from one side to the other, "I'm afraid I'm not the 'Fuma' you know." Instantly, Kurogane takes his katana out and holds it at Fuma's throat. A sly smirk comes across Fuma's face and the danger in his eyes intensifies, "Now, now. No need to get so defensive. After all, we did just meet." Kurogane growls as he brings the sword closer to the teen's neck.

Fuma gets ready to blast Kurogane away until Fai steps in between the two, "Now hold on you two. If you fight, many people will die."

"Why not use your magic to create a barrier, then? Your king and pursuer is dead, ne", Fuma asks, smirking at Fai.

"How do you know of that", Fai snaps, glaring at Fuma.

"Well, I am 'Kamui'." Fai, Mokona, and Sakura looked confused as Syaoryn and Kurogane eyed the Fuma who claimed to be 'Kamui'.

"How the hell are you Kamui? You look nothing like the vampire", Kurogane asks getting defensive again. Fuma just smiled at them and looked behind them. The others followed his gaze and saw Fuma, Seishirou, Kamui, and someone else. "Oi! Why are there two Fumas", Kurogane asks turning back to the other Fuma.

"Huh. Guess he didn't want to stick around", Fai says noticing the fleeting figure jumping from rooftop to rooftop. Kurogane grunts.

"Let's go ask Seishirou-san and Fuma-san", Syaoryn suggests, "They might know."

"Fine by me. I still have a score to settle with those two hunters", Kurogane says already making his way to the four men.


	25. Chapter 25

"C'mon, Onii-chan. Maybe some ice-cream will help you forget about Subaru", Fuma says trying to comfort his older brother who was still desperately clinging to the older vampire twin's cloak.

"But we need to go after them, Fuma. Subaru-kun needs me", Seishirou says burying his head in the cloak. Sumeragi and Shirou look at Seishirou with sympathy.

"Who knows, Seishirou-san. Maybe you might catch up with them again", Shirou offers matching his pace with the vampire hunter's.

"See, Onii-chan. Even Kamui-kun, or… I mean Shirou-kun, believes you might see Subaru again."

Seishirou looks at the two skeptically, "Must we continue calling them by their clan names? Both twins are gone, is there any point? And how are you so sure that I will?"

"Well a hunter is drawn to its prey", Sumeragi mumbles, opening up the door to an ice-cream parlor.

"Yes, but these two continue to elude me", Seishirou says stepping in.

"If only this dimension's Seishirou would get the same problem. Maybe my life would get easier", Sumeragi says, sitting down in a booth. Seishirou flinches as Shirou and Fuma glare at the omnyouji. Sumeragi sinks in his seat as Shirou sits next to him and the hunters take the seat across from them.

"Well look at the bright side, Seishirou-nii-san. At least things can't get worst", Fuma says patting his brother on the back.

"Oi, hunters! Mind telling us why the hell you stole food from us", Kurogane says banging his hands against the booth both hunters, omnyouji, and The Kamui sat at.

"Never. Ever. EVER! Say those four words", Seishirou says dangerously low. Fuma laughs nervously as the ninja starts to reach for his katana.

"Now hold on there, big guy", Fuma says getting up quickly, "No need for violence, ne?" Kurogane growls and is much closer to taking out his katana. Seishirou forms his shikigami for protection, waiting to defend or attack.

"Kuro-tan~", Fai sang, "You're already getting yourself in trouble? Didn't we just get out of the same situation except with another Fuma?"

"Yes, but this one can't fight back well", Kurogane says pulling out his katana.

"So you sensed that Fuma's power level too", Syaoryn says coming up behind Kurogane and Fai with Sakura right behind him.

"Please. That guy was literally radiating off great power", Kurogane says.

"Hold on", Seishirou says putting away his shikigami, "Another Fuma with a lot of power?" Seishirou looks over to his brother with a concerned look.

"Wait", Shirou says holding up his hand, "Who the hell are these four?"

Kurogane puts his sword away as he crosses his arms, "I take it the vampire twins are here too." Seishirou looks down sadly and clutches the cloak tighter.

Fuma pats his brother's back as he looks to the traveling group, "No. They left the same day we came to this world. These two here are their alternatives." Sakura pops her head out from behind Syaoryn and her eyes are shinning an innocent green. She steps out and walks toward Sumeragi and she looks straight in his eyes.

The Sumeragi fidgets under her gaze as she cups his face, "Your face looks really sad. You've been betrayed." Sumeragi's eyes widen as Sakura looks to Shirou. A scowl comes over the Dragon's face as she becomes sadder, "And you have a great burden on your shoulders." Shirou looks out the window, not wanting to be reminded about the upcoming Promise Day.

"Princess", Syaoryn says as he brings Sakura back to his side.

"No. She's right. Kamui and I have been through a lot and I fear more trials will come our way", the omnyouji says as he continues staring, "What are your names?"

"My name is Fai. This is Syaoryn, Sakura, and Kuro-puppy", Fai says pointing to each individual.

"Kurogane", Kurogane yells.

"And what's this thing", Shirou asks grabbing hold on Mokona, "A white plushy or manju bun?"

"Mokona is Mokona", Mokona says trying to get out of Shirou's grip.

"Ah! It talked", Shirou screams attracting attention. People begin mumbling and whispering to one another. Shirou's head begins to steam as he yells, "C'mon, people! When I yelled out, all of you look at me like I'm crazy, but when these four and the white talking pork bun come in here, all of you don't even take a second glance at them!"

Some people instantly get up and leave while looking at the deranged boy as the Sumeragi puts his hand on his shoulder, "Kamui, people might just think they're cosplayers. This is Japan after all." Shirou begins to sulk as he leans against Sumeragi's shoulders.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you all to leave", the manager of the ice-cream store says.

Shirou's head starts to steam again until Sumeragi places yen on the table and walks out with Shirou behind him, "Sorry for the bother." The hunters and traveling group follow the Dragons of Heaven out of the shop. An earthquake begins as Syaoryn instantly covers Sakura with his body and Fai using his body to shield the two. Kurogane and the two hunters created a circle as they searched for any falling debris.

"Subaru! The Dragons of Earth", Shirou exclaims while turning to Sumeragi with worried eyes. The omnyouji grabs Shirou's wrist as he brings the smaller body close to his. A huge stone piece fell from a crumbling building as it landed right where the younger Dragon of Heaven used to be.

"C'mon, Kamui. It's not too far from here. Let's go", Sumeragi says as he jumps onto a rooftop with Shirou right behind him. Shirou topples over as he feels a familiar presence.

He put his hand to his forehead in pain as he instantly straightens up with half glazed eyes, "Subaru!"

The Sumeragi turns around from jumping to another building to face Shirou, "What is it?"

"It's Fuma and Seishirou!" The world seems to stop around both Dragons of Heaven.

Sumeragi stares in shock at Shirou as he whispers, "What?"


	26. Chapter 26

Monou lands in front of another ice-cream shop since his alternative and his brother were at the other local ice-cream shop. His twin star was there along with the Sumeragi, but since now they have more protection by their side, he didn't want to risk anything. Besides, he had a kekkai to destroy and a date with a fellow Dragon of Earth.

Monou bought a chocolate chip ice-cream and went back outside to the middle of the kekkai. He began his destruction as he noticed his companion had just helped finish up the preparations for such a thing. A smirk came across the Dragon of Earth's face as he noticed his companion coming his way.

Monou plopped down on the edge of the building in a comfortable position as he enjoyed his ice-cream and the view of the chaos going on around him. "Even with a missing arm, you're still able to able to do your job. I'm impressed", Monou says as he turns to the Sakurazukamori, "Seishirou."

Sakurazuka smirks as he stands behind Monou, "Well it would've been faster if I had both arms." Monou smiles as he picks up a civilian that was rushing to safety up off the ground. The civilian screams more as Monou takes him apart molecule by molecule. Using the left over pieces of flesh and stuff from the man, Monou revives a new arm for the sakura assassin. Sakurazuka flexes the new arm and shows a satisfied smile.

"Honestly, Sakurazuka. I thought you would be able to take better care of yourself."

"Yes, we'll the Tree didn't want to help me since I didn't get it the food it wanted", Sakurazuka says as he watches the destruction as well behind his sunglasses.

"Speaking of food", Monou says as he out reaches his ice-cream towards the assassin, "You must try this chocolate chip ice-cream. I got it from the ice-cream shop in Shibuya."

Sakurazuka smirks. "I think I will", he leaned in and began to lick at the ice-cream in Monou's hand, "And you said you got this in Shibuya?" Kamui of Earth nods. "So that was the only business you had there then?"

Monou shakes his head, "Nataku had failed to destroy the Yamanote line so I had to come and finish the job for him."

"I see. Shame then. It'll be impossible to eat again." An explosion goes off in the background.

"They have another shop in Mejiro. We can go eat there together next time."

"Sure. That's sounds nice."

"Oh, but, now that the Yamanote line isn't working…" Another explosion goes off. "Now, before everything in Tokyo is destroyed, let's go eat as many delicious foods as we can."

"For now, do you want to go to a crepe shop with me?"

"Sure", Monou says as they finish off the last of the ice-cream.

"Besides, it seems Kamui-kun and Subaru-kun are on their way", Sakurazuka says as two slender figures jump from one rooftop to another.

"Cutting our fun short", Monou says with a predatory look in his expression, "Well the place is nearly gone now. It's too late for them to do anything except watch another failure. Shall we go before they decide to set up the Sumeragi's kekkai and keep us here for who knows how long." The assassin nods his head and the two take off.

"Subaru, hurry! Set up your kekkai", Shirou yells as the two Dragons of Earth flee. The Sumeragi lands on the building his and Shirou's twin stars were on and brings his star kekkai. The kekkai goes up and almost entrapping the two Dragons, but is able to get out at the last second.

"Wait! I dropped my-!" "I dropped mine as well, 'Kamui'. It's too late now. They're stuck in the kekkai." "Fine, but if there are lost forever, you're paying for them." "Don't worry. Our loyal pets will take care of them." "You'd better hope so."

_(Author's Note: First thing you got to know about me is that once I put something down on paper, it is very unlikely I will change anything about, even if it's some stupid scene or doesn't make sense at all like that last scene I wrote in "X-mas 1999" or that little dialogue between Seishirou and Fuma. In all honesty, I still don't really know what the hell I'm going to do with that, but I did find somehow to squeeze in what happens to what's been lost, but at a really horrible time. Enough of this, GO BACK TO REAEDING!)_

Shirou lands next to Sumeragi as they watch Monou and Sakurazuka leave the battle field. "So they got away", Shirou says more than questioned.

"I'm sorry, Kamui", Sumeragi says as he brings the Kamui into a hug.

"What's worse is that as soon as you put down the kekkai the whole place will fall", Shirou says as he tries to find a place in the older man's embrace where he can disappear.

"There's nothing we could have done. We should get further away from this area as possible." Shirou nods his head as the two go to the edge of the kekkai. Sumeragi brings the kekkai down as Shirou jumps out. The earthquake starts again for a while as the rest of the kekkai was destroyed. Shirou and Sumeragi jumped down to the ground where Seishirou, Fuma, and the travelers were waiting for them.

"What the hell happened", Kurogane asked annoyed.

"The Kamui of Dragons of Earth and the Sakurazukamori destroyed another kekkai", Arashi said jumping down next to the other Dragons of Heaven.

"Great. There's another one", Kurogane whines while crossing his arms. The three Dragons of Heaven look at the ninja confused.

"Kuro-mew, that's not nice to say. I'm sorry, Arashi-chan, but Kuro-tan can be mean at times", Fai says poking the ninja's face.

"If I may ask, Arashi-san", Syaoryn says, trying to draw the attention away from the arguing/teasing couple, "Where's Sorata-san?"

"Wow! New people with strange outfits come more and more each week, huh", Sorata says as he jumped down to his fellow Dragons.

"How would I know here Sorata is", Arashi asks with a bit more energy than she wanted. Sorata blinks a hurt is clearly shown in his eyes.

"It's just that every world we've been to, you and Sorata-san would be together. If not married, then going out or engaged", Syaoryn says looking at Arashi curiously.

Hope instantly came back into the monk's eyes, "See, Nee-chan. Our love prevails throughout dimensions." Arashi bangs Sorata's head as he falls to the ground with stars in the eyes. Arashi goes back to her cold demeanor as she glared ice at the traveling boy. The boy blushed as he moved closer to the princess.

"So who are these four cute kids?" The group looks up to see Karen, Aoki, and Yuzuriha, with Inuki, relaxing on top of one of the buildings.

A vein appears on Kurogane's head, "I am not cute!"

Yuzuriha giggles as Karen jumps down and instantly turns on her charm while touching Kurogane, "I wouldn't know about that, Kuro-cutie."

"My name is Kurogane", the ninja growls, but can't help the blush coming to his face.

"So I wasn't so far off from your real name", Karen says as she plays with the ninja's cloak, "You know, 'Kurogane'. Black and red work perfect together."

Fai's eyes turn yellow as his smile remains, "Blue and red. Black and white. The both contrast, but both are just right."

Karen shrugs as she continues to lazily mess with the ninja, "I suppose, but you should know. This ninja needs a woman with a fiery glow."

Fai's smile drops as he grabs the ninja's arm and pulls him closer, "You can't have him. He's mine."

Karen's eyes narrow as well as she grabs Kurogane's other arm, "You can't own him. He has to make the decision himself."

Fai bares his fangs as he hisses at the fire mistress, "He did when he decided to save me and become my game." Karen backs up with a gasp and jumps back up to the building.

Syaoryn watches in amazement, "Wow. Does everyone here have the ability to jump like that?"

"Nope! Only a selected few who either fights to protect or destroy the world, the seven Dragons of Heaven and seven Dragons of Earth", Yuzuriha exclaims from on top the building. Syaoryn looks to Shirou and Sumeragi confused.

"This year, 1999, the world will either be destroyed or saved and the choice was up to me. Either I chose to save humanity, a Dragon of Heaven, or I create the world's new revolution, a Dragon of Earth. I chose to be the Kamui of Dragons of Heaven to protect my best friend and his sister, Fuma and Kotori", Shirou explains, "What I didn't know was that Fuma was my twin star and that he would kill his own sister while becoming Kamui of Dragons of Earth. The Promise Day is coming up and that will be the say when Fuma and I will fight on Tokyo Tower and whoever wins, that future will come true."

"That's some destiny you got there, Kid", Kurogane says whose arm was still in the glaring mage's grip.

"My life is worse", Shirou says while crossing his arms, "Why are you guys here?"

"We're searching for the princess of my county's feathers, or her memories. Something happened at the archeological dig I was leading and the Princess Sakura lost her memories in the shape of feathers in other dimensions. We went to the Witch of Dimensions where the four of us came together and began traveling. We've been through a lot and have meet a lot of people on the way and for some reason we kept on running into the two of you", Syaoryn says pointing at Sorata and Arashi while Mokona played with the puppets Arashi and Sorata used in the Hansing Republic, "We were able to collect the majority of feathers and stop an evil magician, Fei Wang, but we're trying to get the last few of her feathers. We think we're only missing three."

"If you need help we'll gladly search for you", Sumeragi says.

Syaoryn bows as he says, "Thank you, but you don't have to."

"If you know Yuko, we'll help. It's no bother."

"Thank you", Syaoryn says as he smiles.

"We're going to have to search for the feathers later", Aoki says with a blush and a bow, "But Princess Hinoto needs us back at the Diet Building. It's about another kekkai."


	27. Chapter 27

Subaru bows, "Thank you again, Lady Sumeragi."

Lady Sumeragi bows her head as a smile is on her face, "It was an honor teaching the both of you. I'd like to thank you as well for saving my grandson from making another mistake."

"Your grandson means well, you know. I know what he's going through, as well as my brother and his alternative." Kamui blushes a deep crimson red as his arms are crossed and he shuts his eyes. "Please don't be so hard on him. He tries his best and is still trying to figure out this life of his", Subaru says with pleading eyes, "It wouldn't be fair to just abandon him like this."

"It wasn't fair that the Sakurazukamori killed Hokuto-chan and left Subaru-san. It wasn't fair when I lost my legs because of the last Sakurazukamori. It wasn't fair of that same Sakurazukamori to take my son and his wife away from me. And it wasn't fair of the current Sakurazukamori to take away my grandson, either. Life isn't fair. You must understand that", Lady Sumeragi says as she narrows her eyes. Subaru's eyes soften more as he steps away.

Kamui looks at the two with a blank expression. He sighs, "The least you can do for the poor man is be there for him. So life isn't fair. We all know that. We've been taught that the hard way, but it doesn't mean we shouldn't be there for each other." Subaru looks to his brother with hope.

Lady Sumeragi taps her wheelchair and thinks. "Follow me", she says after a while as she makes her way over to a cabinet in the small room they were in. She chants a spell that opens up a drawer and took out what was inside. "Please. When you see my grandson again, give him this feather. I know it doesn't look like much, but it's been in the Sumeragi clan ever since this clan was started." She hands the older twin a glowing feather as the twins gasp.

"Is that really-?"

"The princess's feather", Subaru finishes for Kamui as both are in awe, "Thank you, Lady Sumeragi. I will."

"Take this as well. For your own safety", Lady Sumeragi says, handing each twin a stack of ofuda. Both twins bow as they leave the Sumeragi estate.

"That was very kind of her to teach us omnyoujitzu", Subaru says, placing the ofuda in his shirt.

"You know she probably only did it because you look like her grandson when he was sixteen", Kamui says as he puts his ofuda away as well, "She was close to throwing us out when we landed in her pond from trying to get out of this world."

"Why didn't we leave when you tried getting us to go though", Subaru asks as the twins walk to the closest train station to Tokyo.

"I think it was the omnyouji's little trick when the tower peoples' and our duplicates tried stopping us."

"I suppose that would make sense", Subaru says looking to the ground.

Kamui sighs as he stops his older brother, "Why are you sad?"

Subaru look to Kamui with sad eyes, "Am I really going to kill Seishirou?" (And no, I did not forget the honorific)

Yellow flashes through amethyst eyes at the name. Kamui stares at Subaru and sees fear, concern, and determination. The younger vampire brings his brother into a hug while he strokes the back of his head, "You really love him that much?" Subaru meekly nods his head as a tear goes down his face. Kamui sighs as he hugs his brother tighter, "Then we'll do everything we can so Sumeragi doesn't kill Sakurazuka and this disaster doesn't bounce back to you and Seishirou like the eye incident."

Subaru looks up to Kamui with more tears in his eyes, "Really? You mean it?"

Kamui nods his head. Even though he would love to see the bastard who hurt his brother die, his brother still loved the hunter and the hunter apparently feels the same as well.

"Thank you, Kamui", Subaru says holding Kamui tighter.

"Mmhmm", Kamui says patting his brother's head, "Now let's focus on getting to the Sumeragi in Tokyo, ok?"

"What if we tried traveling again", Subaru suggests.

"No, Subaru. That's not how it works. Besides, you were lucky that time", Kamui says as he continues walking.

"Kamui, I know you've missed the treasure hunter as well", Subaru says, running up to his younger brother and poking his cheek.

Kamui blushes a deep red and looks away, "No I haven't. I'm glad I got away from the freak."

Subaru smiles mischievously, "You didn't act the same way you usually would when we left Acid Tokyo. You acted the same way I did when we first ran away from Seishirou-san." Kamui blushes furiously as Subaru points and runs toward a building, "Oh look! The train station!"

Kamui sighs again as he shakes his head, "What am I going to do with you, Subaru?"

"Don't you mean what would you do without me", Subaru asks, smiling at his brother.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah", Kamui says as the two twins buy their tickets with the yen Lady Sumeragi gave them. "I just hope we get there on time."

* * *

><p>"This game is coming to a close pretty fast", Sakurazuka says as he smokes a cigarette.<p>

:So you're really going to go through with this?: The Tree asks.

"Ever since Subaru-kun was sixteen and I realized that I lost the bet, I knew he would kill me. I had a feeling he loved me too although I knew for a fact he wouldn't want to kill me either way. So I decided that I would make him angry and hate me enough so that he would want to kill me. Unfortunately, I didn't expect Hokuto-chan to put a spell on me and Subaru-kun, but I suppose I could be able to use the spell in my favor", Seishirou says as he plays with the cigarette in between his fingers.

:What if the Sumeragi isn't up for the job. He doesn't seem like the type to kill.:

"I know, but he may have no choice in this."

:Why not just kill the Sumeragi and fed him to me already.:

"You know that's been out of the question for nine years."

:I was just suggesting.:

"I'm sure you were."

:_Sigh_. Maybe you should forget the whole thing and admit to the Sumeragi you love him.:

"Because then you wouldn't have anyone to take care of you. Subaru-kun wouldn't want to kill me at all if he knew. You would die and the balance of Japan would be uneven."

:Why not the Sumeragi kill you in your old age before you die?:

"We'd both be too old to do the job."

:No, because Subaru would kill you and he could always go to that Kamui-kid so he could be next in line if he survives this year.:

"Why would you suggest that little brat?"

:Because ever since the two met, there's been a spark between them. No offense, but if you and 'Kamui' were not around, those two would be together.:

"Very encouraging. Thank you, Tree-san."

:I'm just trying to give you suggestions on a plan because I know you don't want to part with the Sumeragi.:

"This is our destiny, Tree-san. I don't have a choice either."

:Seishirou, hear me out.:

"Don't have a choice in that either."

:Seishirou. Destiny may not be changed, but fate can.:

Sakurazuka took a drag of his cigarette as he continued leaning against his tree, "If it's not inevitable." The Tree menatally sighs as Sakurazuka stubs out his cigarette, "It was a pleasure working with you. This is the last time we'll meet like this." He smiles a fake smile with a bow and takes off.

:Let's hope not.: The Tree says while strengthening its wards around a feather in its bark.

"How am I able to understand you? I was able to hear your whole conversation between you and my duplicate", Seishirou says, stepping out from behind another Sakura tree.

:How were you able to get past the marobooshi?: The Tree asks bewildered.

Seishirou pulls out an amulet from his robe and held it up, "My brother's amulet he got from another dimension. Now if you may please answer my question." The Tree stays quiet for a while as Seishirou puts the amulet away, "Well?"

:My guess would be because you're another Seishirou that has the same soul, you're still able to understand me even though you're not Sakurazukamori.:

"Am I able to use your powers as well", Seishirou asks becoming interested.

:I wouldn't know. Do you know any omnyoujitzu?:

"Barely. If only because other dimensions."

:I can teach you if you promise me one thing.:

"It depends on the promise", Seishirou says with a smirk.

:Just like Seishirou.: Seishirou's smirk intensifies. :Promise me Subaru won't kill Seishirou.:

Seishirou's smirk drops as his eyes narrow, "What do you mean?"

:I mean Seishirou is going to get himself killed by the Sumeragi unless someone prevents the Sumeragi's sister's spell. Omnyoujitzu won't work on stopping it.:

"Then why teach it to me? If omnyoujitzu-"

:Listen! Omnyoujitzu may not break the Sumeragi's spell, but if you're going to protect both Sumeragi and Sakurazuka, you're going to need to know this. Both are very powerful omnyouji, but I'm sure you can manage.:

Seishirou narrows his eyes and crosses his arms, "This is hardly fair."

:What if I gave you something for protection then?:

Seishirou looks at the Tree questioningly as a feather floats out of the Tree's bark. Seishirou's eyes widen as his arms drop to the side, "How did you obtain a feather?"

:Oh. So you've seen this before.:

"Yes and if you truly know me , then you should know it's not wise to give that into my care."

:I know, but I'm trusting you not to do anything with it except protect my guardian and his pet. This feather has been in me for as long as I can remember.:

Seishirou steps forward and takes the feather. He stares at it with awe and amazement. Determination enters into his eyes as he looks to the Tree, "Teach me. Then tell me where he went. I'll make sure nothing happens."

Vines touch the vampire hunter affectionately. :Thank you, Seishirou. Now let's begin, we don't have much time."


	28. Chapter 28

**This is (and will probably be the only one) the longest chapter so far. Enjoy! **

"Do you think this kekkai Hinoto-hime told us will really be attacked", Shirou asks as he leans against a building on top a rooftop.

"I'm not sure", Sumeragi says, standing behind Shirou with his eyes shut and back against a wall, "We're just gonna have to wait and find out."

Shirou sighs as he continues to watch the busy night of Tokyo life rushing by on the streets, "It's too quiet."

"They usually say before a storm, there is a calming silence. So silent it's too good to be true."

Shirou turns his head to look at his older companion in shock, "Do you think there will be a big storm coming?"

"Well I wouldn't expect the Dragons of Earth to just appear and say they don't want to fight any more and we all forget this whole thing."

"But we can hope. Can't we?"

Now it was Sumeragi's turn to look at Shirou even though no emotion is shown on his face, "I honestly wouldn't get my hopes up."

Shirou looks down and draws his knees to his torso as he whispers silently, "I would." Sumeragi sighs as suddenly a group of men in business suits appear and Shirou jumps up next to Sumeragi's side, "Those are the same men that attacked me when I first came back to Tokyo."

Sumeragi pulls out his ofuda as he keeps it near his face, "Shall we take care of them?"

Shirou brings his hands to the side as electricity crackles at his fingertips, "I think we shall." Both Dragons begin their attack as one by one the men turn back into ofuda. Three men are attacking Shirou as two other ones were getting away.

"Kamui, I'm going after the last two", Sumeragi yells as Kamui turns another zombie into an ofuda.

"Alright. I'll be right there", Shirou says fighting off the other two.

Sumeragi continued to chase the two zombies as he threw his ofuda. One of them turned back into a card as the Sumeragi finally got the last one on a supporting beam of a bridge. He caught the card as he looked it over. He put it in his pocket to examine it later as he looked around to see where he was.

"Rainbow Bridge." His eyes widened in fear and shock as he remembered what the vampire Kamui had said.

_Subaru would lose the last thing he holds dear to in this world. _

The Sumeragi drops down to the concrete and lights a cigarette. He brings it to his lips as he inhales and then exhales and he brings his hand away.

A hand covered in blood comes over his own.

_That thing he holds dear to…_

The Sumeragi's hand is brought up to another man's mouth as the person takes a drag.

…_is Seishirou._

"The ashes will fall on your hand."

"You haven't changed a bit, Subaru-kun."

* * *

><p>"Kamui, look at what I found."<p>

Kamui grabs his older brother around the waist and pulls him back, "Don't touch that, Subaru. The things radiate idiot."

"Oh c'mon, Kamui", Subaru says slipping out of his brother's arms and picking up the two objects, "These don't even belong to the hunters."

"Which makes them even more revolting", Kamui says crossing his arms. Subaru places the sunglasses over his eyes and smiles at his brother while extending the yellow rocker glasses toward his brother.

Kamui glares at the glasses hoping his yellow eyed glare will make the glasses melt and disappear. "Please put them on. I want to see what they look like on you."

Kamui glares harder at the glasses, "No."

"Please", Subaru says as he tries using his puppy dog eyes.

Kamui looks up to Subaru with a dull face. A smirk comes across his face as he says, "You know. I think I like those shades on you."

Subaru pouts as Kamui takes the rocker glasses and places them on his face with the same smirk on his features. "It's amazing how much you look like the treasure hunter. I see how Fuma is this dimension's Kamui's twin star."

"I can say the same thing about you looking like the vampire hunter, Subaru." A smirk comes across both vampires' faces as they hear Kamui's voice scream out, "Subaru!"

Both twins look up to the building tops to see Shirou jumping towards a green star shaped barrier field. "That's the same kekkai that was around the building where you lost your eye", Kamui says looking to Subaru.

The shades covered Subaru's eyes so Kamui couldn't see, but he knew him enough to know how distress he is right now. "Come on! We have to get there now!" Subaru exclaims, dragging his brother with him. The two take off right behind Shirou as they rush to the bridge.

* * *

><p>: Thank you again, Seishirou.: The Tree says as Seishirou finishes performing a spell.<p>

"Don't thank me yet, Sakura-chan. I still have to make sure neither omnyouji dies", Seishirou says as he puts his new stack of ofuda away.

The Tree stiffens as it tells Seishirou. :It's time.:

Seishirou turns around to see a star shaped kekkai go up. Seishirou's eyes widen, "That's Subaru-kun's."

:Good luck.: Seishirou nods his head and takes off toward the bridge. Luckily he didn't have to go that far to where the kekkai was.

He entered through and saw Sumeragi trapped in sakura vines. His duplicate was standing on debris from the bridge. Inside the kekkai, the whole bridge was literally falling apart.

The Sumeragi took out one of his own ofuda as he cut his skin open and breaks the illusion. Words are exchanged between Sumeragi and Sakurazuka as Seishirou stays in place in bewilderment.

"Isn't your wish to kill me?"

"No", the Sumeragi says staring at Sakurazuka, "You're wrong."

The two begin at it again as both set up shields around themselves as they send ofuda at each other.

_Subaru would lose…_

The smoke rises up, fogging Seishirou's view of the two. He can feel a strong power force around the two and he takes out one of his own ofuda.

…_the last thing…_

Kamui can feel the power radiating past the kekkai and gets there before his brother or his duplicate.

…_he holds dear to…_

Sumeragi and Sakurazuka are up in the air, starring into each other eyes as the Sakurazukamori draws his arm back. "Kamui! Seishirou!"

…_in this world._

Electricity shoots up the star kekkai as it begins to fade.

_The thing…_

Shirou and Subaru stand there in shock and fear.

…_he holds dear to…_

The smoke clears to show what's been done.

…_is…_

"Seishirou", both Subaru whisper in heart-broken disbelief. The small kekkai Seishirou had made to try to protect both Seishirous had been broken in the end and turned back to ofuda and drifted down to the ground. Both Kamuis' eyes widen as Sumeragi's arm was placed in Seishirou's heart and Kamui's claws were in Sakurazuka's heart.

Kamui quickly retracts his claws as Sakurazuka falls forward into the vampire's arms. Sumeragi slowly brings out his arm with Seishirou's help as tears are freely running down his cheeks.

"Seishirou!" Subaru yells as he runs over to the vampire hunter and holds him in a tight embrace, "Seishirou, no. Please don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

Sumeragi stares in shock until he finally turns his attention to Sakurazuka who had reached his hand out to tug on the omnyouji's sleeve. The Sumeragi takes the Sakurazuka into his arms and Kamui backs away, still wide eyed and scared.

"Subaru-kun", Sakurazuka grunts, "This…isn't what's…supposed to happen."

Sumeragi's eyes narrow as tears continue to fall, "And what exactly was supposed to happen, Seishirou-san?"

Sakurazuka looked up to Sumeragi with a smile on his face, "I wanted…you to…to kill me."

The Sumeragi's eyes widen as he stares down at his twin star, "Wh-why?"

"Because…I wanted…you...to…succeed me. Now that I think about it. You…really are…too kind to kill."

"I never wanted to kill you, Seishirou-san. I-I wanted you…to…kill me. I don't care if I was just another victim of the sakura, but…as long as you-"

Sakurazuka continues to smile up at the Sumeragi as he continues crying. "You-your sister."

"Hokuto", Sumeragi breaths out.

Sakurazuka's smile widens, "Your sister…had cast a spell…before she died. That…if I were to try to kill you…the same way I killed her, that…it would came back to me. Right now, if…you had killed me, we…we would've been an exact reflection… of the past." Sakurazuka pulls Sumeragi close so he could whisper in his ear, "Subaru-kun. I…you."

"I love you, Subaru-kun."

Both omnyoujis' eyes look in shock at the vampire and vampire hunter. Seishirou was cupping Subaru's face as the vampire had his hands over the hunters.

"Please don't leave me. I love you too, Seishirou-san."

Seishirou smiles up at Subaru as he rubs the vampire's back comfortingly while trying to hush him, "Don't worry, Subaru-kun. I wouldn't dream of it."

Subaru continued crying as he clutched Seishirou's hand tighter, "But-but-but, my duplicate stabbed you in the heart. How-how?" Seishirou brushed Subaru's cheek as he used his hand to bring a feather out of his torso. Subaru's eyes widen as he covers his mouth with his hand, "How did you get that?"

Seishirou smiled up at Subaru, "That sakura tree in the middle of Ueno Park is very kind when it comes to me." Subaru half laughed, half cried.

Sakurazuka glared at his duplicate, thinking of ways to make sure they both go down. If he couldn't be with his Subaru-kun, then neither could his duplicate.

Subaru used his hand to bring a feather out as well, "When Kamui tried making us leave, we ended up landing in a pond in a city called Kyoto. We meet the twelfth head of the Sumeragi clan and she gave us this feather as well to protect her grandson. I was going to give it to my duplicate, but I was too late."

Seishirou looks at him skeptically as he reaches up to the vampire, "Too late? Or too distracted?" Seishirou pulls off the sunglasses that were hanging on the vampire's shirt as a blush comes to his cheeks.

"That reminds me", Subaru says as he puts Seishirou's feather back in the hunter's torso and walks to Sakurazuka. The assassin glares at the young vampire and Sumeragi does the same._ (AN: Couldn't resist- This would be the "We were having a moment" glare XD.)_ Subaru looks to the both of them with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry for not coming sooner. Put this feather inside of Seishirou and he should manage for a while. It doesn't look like much, but it's a very powerful object."

Sumeragi stares at the vampire then slowly takes the feather, "So my grandmother's had this for a very long time, huh?"

"Ever since the clan began", Subaru says.

Sumeragi sighs and clutches the feather with his eyes shut. "Subaru-kun", Sakurazuka says while cupping Sumeragi's cheek. The Sumeragi looks down at the assassin whose blood was being lost quickly.

"I'm not letting you die, Seishirou-san. And you can forget me going to kill you because it's not going to happen. I love you too much to let you go. I'm not going to let death take you away from me. You're mine."

Sakurazuka looks up to Sumeragi with shock, but quickly replaces it with a smirk, "Subaru-kun, I never knew you felt that way about me." Sumeragi glares down at Sakurazuka as he scoffs while placing the feather inside the dark assassin's chest. Sakurazuka sighs as he drops his smirk, "You know. I really can't feel, Subaru-kun, but I really want to love you. I may not show you affections that normal lovers do, but for me, having you as my most prized possession will be the closest emotion I will ever feel to love. I know it's not much, but still-"

Tears sprang to the Sumeragi's eyes as he lunged himself at the older man, "Seishirou-san, I just want to know I'm still remembered by you and needed by you." Sakurazuka flinches from the wound in his chest as Sumeragi pulls away quickly "I'm sorry."

"No need. It's fine. Just needs a little getting used to", Sakurazuka says as Sumeragi slowly helps him up. Sumeragi shows a small smile as Subaru turns his attention to his brother.

Seishirou had gotten himself up as he placed his hand on Subaru's shoulder, "Maybe you should go talk to him. I'll be fine. The feather will keep me alive for a while."

Subaru looks at Seishirou with worry, then sighs and smiles, "Thank you." Subaru walks toward Kamui who was now cowering near the side of the bridge. "Kamui", Subaru says while kneeling in front of his brother and placing a hand on his younger brother's knee.

Kamui jerks away and curls himself more, "Subaru. Subaru, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to. I-I don't know what came over me. Please forgive me, Subaru. I'm so sorry. I-I killed him. I killed the person I promised you I'd protect. I'm so sorry. Oh, Subaru, I'm so sorry."

"Kamui. Kamui", Subaru says, trying to calm his brother down who continued to mumble apologies and wouldn't seem to listen.

"I'm so sorry-"

"Kamui!" Kamui looks up to Subaru with shock, worry , and mostly fear. Subaru looks back to him with care, loving, understanding eyes, "Kamui, neither Seishirou is dead. The feathers are keeping them alive for now. Please calm down."

"But-but I-"

"You were protecting my duplicate, Kamui. You were protecting me. I understand. It's a natural instinct you created for yourself. No one's going to punish you", Subaru says bringing his brother into a hug, "Please don't feel like this is all your fault because it's not. And if I hear one more word of it being your fault, then I really will be angry."

Kamui hugs Subaru back as tears fall down his cheeks, "Thank you, Brother."

Subaru smiles as they pull out of the hug, "I should be thanking you. For being such a good little brother." Kamui blushes as Subaru laughs and brushes the tears away. An earthquake begins as the bridge shakes.

"Guys, the bridge is collapsing!" Shirou yells as he starts to go help Sumeragi bring Sakurazuka off the bridge. Kamui and Subaru look at each other worried as they rush to Seishirou's side and get him off the bridge. They get off at the last second as the last of Rainbow Bridge falls.

"That was a close one! You guys okay", Sorata asks as he jumps next to the Kamuis, Seishirous, and Subarus.

"The four of us are fine, but both Seishirous need medical attention", Sumeragi says as he continues to hold up Sakurazuka with Shirou's help.

"Wait. Is that the Sakurazukamori", Sorata asks starting to get defensive.

"Yes. I am, but I won't feed you to my sakura tree." Sorata sighs in relief. "Today." The monk tenses up again as Sakurazuka chuckles.

"Don't worry, Sorata-san. Seishirou-san won't hurt you. He's too injured", Sumeragi says showing a smile to the gaping monk, "We need to get them to the hospital. Will you escort us?"


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm sorry for not posting sooner, but I've finally posted up all the chapters I have written in advance so far. In other words, it will take longer for me to actually post up chapters for this story and considering I'm working on other stories I'm writing, a longer time. Getting ideas for new stories doesn't help much either. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So then the rumors are true, huh", Fuma asks, stepping into the hospital room in Clamp Academy where both Seishirous were healing.<p>

Seishirou smiles at his little brother, "The both of them did admit it. Although, my duplicate may have said it another way, he did say he wanted to."

"That's good enough for me", Fuma says, turning his attention to Sakurazuka. He blinks as his face turns to one of innocent curiosity, "Wow, Onii-chan. You've become so old."

An aggravation mark appears on Sakurazuka's forehead as he closes his eyes. Fuma smirks as Seishirou shakes his head.

"So then you must be 'Kamui' from another dimension."

Fuma blinks again as he shakes his head, "No. If you want to see Kamui from another dimension-well, you got stabbed by him. I'm Fuma. Seishirou's younger brother. Do you not have me as a little brother here?"

"I don't have a little brother at all. I'm an only child. There is a Fuma here as well-"

"Yeah, I know. Destroyer of the world. Sumeragi-san explained that to me and my brother when we first met him." Sakurazuka glares as Fuma smirks again.

"Fuma, please stop harassing my duplicate. After all, he may not be able to heal as fast as me."

Again, another aggravation mark appears on the Sakurazukamori's head, "Actually. I'm able to heal myself just fine with the Tree's help and the feather's magic doesn't hurt that much either."

Seishirou and Fuma both smirk at each other as a yell is heard through the door, "Kamui, don't!"

Fuma turns around to see a white ofuda flying towards him as it hits him, but starts to flow down to the ground.

Fuma blinks as Kamui comes walking into the room with Subaru and their duplicates behind him, "What? How are you not hurt?"

Fuma smirks as he finally realizes what happened, "I'm sorry, Kamui-kun. It seems your ofuda couldn't even touch me because of my amulet. Nice glasses by the way." Kamui blushes as Fuma takes off the glasses and inspects them, "These supposed to be mine?"

"Kamui and I found Sakurazuka's and Monou's glasses near the destruction of a building when we came back", Subaru says as he pulls out Sakurazuka's shades.

"Ah. So these are my duplicate's."

"And those are mine", Sakurazuka says as he points to the sunglasses in Subaru's hands, "So if you don't mind, Subaru-kun." Subaru blushes more as he begins to shyly move toward the assassin.

"Now hold on", Sumeragi says as he snatches the glasses from the vampire, "I like him better without them on."

Sakurazuka pouts as Sumeragi puts on the glasses with a smirk, "That's not fair, Subaru-kun. Oh well, I wasn't just pointing to the glasses."

Subaru begins to blush as Seishirou's head begins to steam, "I never went after your Subaru-kun, so don't you go after mine."

"So you putting your arm around my shoulder, grabbing my face so I would look at you, and telling me the first time you met me 'You may not be the Subaru-kun I'm looking for, but you're still mine' is not going after me?"

Sakurazuka hums in amusement as a smirk comes across his face and Seishirou glares at the Sumeragi. While this was going on, Subaru had slowly begun to back away toward Kamui who was ready to hide the vampire just in case.

Before the debate could go any farther, Syaoryn and Kurogane had just come into the room.

"Hello. We got the news about Seishirou. Is he alright", Syaoryn asks.

"Which one", Shirou asks.

"Hm. How 'bout the one that tried feeding the kids to a sakura tree", Kurogane says sarcastically and crosses his arms.

Seishirou gives a cheerful smile as he quickly sticks his tongue out at Sakurazuka, "Nice to know you still care about me, Syaoryn-kun, even after everything we've been through."

"Well you did teach me a lot when I was little, Seishirou-san", Syaoryn says as he smiles at the vampire hunter.

Seishirou continues to smile as he shuts his eyes and tips his head to the side, "Wasn't that your clone though?"

"Yes, but I was still able to see through his eyes. I could also feel the pain you inflicted upon my clone as well", Syaoryn says as he sits next to Seishirou.

"Well you seemed like the type of little boy who could handle it fine."

"I can, but my lower body hurt for at least a day", Syaoryn says with an embarrassed smile.

Seishirou places a hand on his upper thigh, "Well you didn't expect to not feel any pain at all from doing such activity, did you?"

"Seishirou-san, what exactly did you do to him when he was a little boy", Sumeragi asks with a hint of anger.

"Yeah, Onii-chan. You're starting to freak me out", Fuma says with a troubled look on his face, "You're talking about when you first taught him how to fight with only one eye, right?"

Syaoryn looks at him confused as if to say, "Well, of course. What else would we be talking about?"

Seishirou just smiled, knowing exactly what both his brother and Sumeragi were talking about, "I don't know what other activities would cause such harm. After all, dear little Syaoryn-kun was only near the age of eight at the time, so what else would I be teaching him to cause him such hurt?"

Fuma covers his mouth to try to hold back his laughter as Sumeragi rolls his eyes.

Kurogane growls as his patience begins to run dry, "Hey, kid. We were here for a reason."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sorry, Kurogane-san", Syaoryn says as he turns back to Seishirou and Sakurazuka with determination on his face, "How were you two able to stay alive? What we heard from the other Dragons of Heaven, both of you were pierced in your heart that should've been fatal."

"The feathers", Kamui says before either Seishirou could speak, "The princess's feathers saved their lives." Both Seishirous scowl at the younger vampire who just slightly smirks at them.

Syaoryn nods his head as he stands up, "Then can you please return her feathers to me?"

Seishirou sighs as his face falls, "I'm not in any position to fight you, considering the condition I'm in, so I seem to have no choice." Seishirou brings his hand to his chest as the feather begins to float out into Syaoryn's hand.

Syaoryn nods his head and smiles, "Thank you, Seishirou-san."

Sakurazuka had his head facing down and hands on his lap in thought. "Didn't you say the Tree gave it to you", the Sakurazukamori asks the vampire hunter.

Seishirou nods his head.

Sakurazuka goes back to thinking and seems to be in conflict with himself. Looking at Seishirou's reactions as well; you'd think both were having a conversation with each other.

"Depending on Kamui, but seeing how my Kamui continues saying the world will end and seeing how I've won my prize", Sakurazuka murmurs as Seishirou smiles, "Alright. There's not really any use in keeping this feather for myself so I'll let you have it."

Syaoryn nods his head as he takes the feather from Sakurazuka who had taken it out of his chest. "Thank you. If my calculations are correct, then we should only need one more feather."

"Let's go look for it then. I don't like leaving that mage alone with the girl, especially with the white pork bun", Kurogane says as he gets ready to leave.

"Right", Syaoryn says as he makes his way to the door. Before he exits to follow Kurogane, Syaoryn turns around one more time to both Seishirous, "Thank you again and… I hope the both of you get better."

Seishirou smiles as Sakurazuka raises an eyebrow.

A hum of thought comes from the assassin's mouth. "The mind of an innocent."

Seishirou shuts his eyes and lays against the pillow with a smile on still on his lips, "Or a kind heart."


End file.
